


Проклятие связи

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forced Marriage, From Sex to Love, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, OOC / Out of Character, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Sex Magic, Something Made Them Do It, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020, slave AU, slavefic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Через некоторое время после победы Снейп понимает, что не может нормально существовать без Гарри Поттера. Во время поиска способов снятия проклятья ему открывается неприглядная правда.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Проклятие связи

**Author's Note:**

> Работа целиком и полностью построена на штампах, кои в 2020-м году не в моде: здесь вынужденный брак, плохая Джинни, библиотека Блэков, где можно найти, что угодно, странная мораль у Гарри и где-то незаметно реет дамбигад. Кроме того, это POV от первого лица в настоящем времени. Не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали.

Все начинается в тот момент, когда я вижу Снейпа на торжественном приеме в честь победы. Я в шоке, да и остальные тоже. Он выглядит тут неуместно и странно, как летучая мышь посреди города в солнечный день. Но все молчат, ведь он тоже герой. И я молчу. Он какое-то время бродит между гостей, а потом исчезает.

В следующий раз я вижу его примерно через полгода. Я не запоминал специально, конечно. Мы опять встречаемся на приеме, но уже по какому-то другому поводу. Это даже не новый год или рождество, просто благотворительный вечер. Он опять ведет себя отстраненно, как и в первый раз: ни с кем не говорит, ничего не делает, только бродит среди столов. Иногда я ловлю его взгляд на себе, но не придаю этому особого значения.

Еще одна встреча наступает случайно, в коридорах Министерства. Мы натыкаемся друг на друга, потому что оба читаем: он книгу, я — отчет от коллеги. Он роняет свое чтиво, я извиняюсь, поднимаю томик, подаю ему. Когда Снейп берет ее, он случайно касается моей руки и лицо его искривляет гримаса отвращения. Я пропускаю мимо это невербальное оскорбление, желаю ему хорошего дня и иду дальше по делам.

Я какое-то время этого не замечаю, но встречи становятся все чаще и чаще, а потом я застаю его у себя в кабинете. Это абсолютно внезапный визит, которого я совершенно не ожидал. Хорошо еще, что Дин предупредил и я не теряюсь, зайдя к себе.

Я вижу Снейпа как только открываю дверь. Он сидит на стуле прямо, как будто штык проглотил, и сжимает кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Добрый день, профессор Снейп, — здороваюсь я вежливо. — Чем могу помочь?

Снейп вздрагивает, как будто я выдернул его из размышлений, смотрит на меня как-то загнанно, потом берет себя в руки и говорит уже спокойным голосом. А я и не замечаю, что голос немного дрожит:

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер.

Снейп замолкает, будто выполнил какую-то норму по произнесенным словам. Я смотрю на него и тоже не пытаюсь поддерживать диалог. Наконец, он говорит:

— После войны я столкнулся с одной проблемой. К сожалению, я вынужден просить вас об услуге.

Я смотрю на него с удивлением. До меня доходит, что, наверное, Снейпа сильно прижало, раз он просит меня вообще о чем-нибудь, поэтому я киваю. А потом для верности произношу вслух:

— Я вас слушаю, профессор, — говорю я.

Он какое-то время молчит. Я смотрю на него с вежливым интересом. Он, видимо собравшись с мыслями, поясняет:

— Мистер Поттер, я предполагаю, что на меня было наложено заклятье, по условиям которого я обязан контактировать с вами с определенной частотой. К сожалению, промежутки между необходимыми контактами сокращаются, поэтому я не могу больше держать это в тайне. Не могли бы мы… — Снейп задерживается, будто подбирая слово, — пересекаться, пока я ищу способ снять заклятие?

Мне смешно и немного грустно одновременно. Никогда бы не подумал, что Снейп придет просить меня о таком. Что Снейп вообще придет когда-нибудь о чем-нибудь меня просить. Но тормозить с ответом нельзя, иначе он сейчас психанет и сбежит, так что я уточняю спокойно и без лишних эмоций:

— Какого рода пересечения вы предполагаете?

Снейп смотрит на меня холодным взглядом и отвечает:

— Я могу приходить к вам на работу и выступать консультантом по делам с зельями.

Я задумываюсь. С одной стороны, я работаю в отделе расследований и консультант мне не помешает. С другой стороны, это же Снейп. Обсмеет, раздавит, испортит репутацию. Моя заминка не ускользает от его внимательного взгляда:

— Я не буду мешать вашему рабочему процессу, мистер Поттер. Но если вас не устраивают контакты на работе, вы можете приходить ко мне домой.

Я смотрю на Снейпа с долей удивления. Видимо, его и правда сильно прижало, раз он согласен пригласить меня домой. Я уточняю:

— Как часто вы планируете встречи?

— Примерно раз в месяц, — отвечает Снейп. Я киваю. Встреча раз в месяц не кажется мне чем-то сложным, мне даже с какой-то стороны интересно посмотреть, как живет Снейп после войны.

— Как долго мне нужно будет контактировать с вами? — еще раз уточняю я.

— Не более четверти часа, я думаю, — отвечает Снейп. Мне немного смешно, потому что обычно он бы на меня наорал еще минут десять назад, а сейчас — верх терпимости.

— Хорошо. Мне нужно что-то делать на этих встречах? — задаю я последний вопрос.

— Нет, — отвечает Снейп без лишних эмоций. — Только присутствовать.

— Ладно, — киваю я. — Давайте пока не будем ничего планировать. Напишите мне, когда вам понадобится встретиться со мной, и мы решим.

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, — отвечает Снейп. — Могу я остаться в вашем кабинете еще на некоторое время?

— Да, располагайтесь, — приглашаю я.

Работать под пристальным взглядом Снейпа какое-то время непривычно, но потом я перестаю нервничать и погружаюсь в отчеты. В магическом мире удивительно скучная жизнь, которую изредка портят небольшие эксцессы вроде сегодняшнего изобретателя, создавшего химеру. Я думаю, что мне придется повозиться с разбором этих чар, чтобы нормально отчитаться перед Невыразимцами. Пока я страдаю и представляю, как Колдун №2 из Отдела Тайн вынет мне всю душу при сдаче отчета о происшествии, Снейп собирается и тихо выходит из помещения. Он не прощается, ну и я не буду.

Сова от Снейпа прилетает через месяц с небольшим. Он краток до неприличия. Я отвечаю согласием на приглашение, которое выглядит как «Завтра в 18:00» и указываю координаты для аппарации. За месяц я все обдумал и выбрал неприметный ресторанчик в маггловском Лондоне. Там приятная живая музыка, тихий и спокойный зал, неплохая кухня, но главное — там нас никто не увидит.

Он приходит минута в минуту и тут же недовольно смотрит на меня:

— Вы не подумали, мистер Поттер, что приглашать людей неведомо куда без подтверждения их желаний — неприлично?

Голос Снейпа звучит раздраженно и сам он сильно напряжен. Я решаю не вестись на его подколки: в конце концов это ему надо, а не мне. Я просто пожимаю плечами и отвечаю:

— Так и вы не спросили, будет ли мне удобно время.

Снейп смотрит на меня, прищурившись, но я уверен, что видел в его глазах искру удивления:

— Туше, мистер Поттер, — наконец заявляет он. Я улыбаюсь.

— Идемте, — говорю, — тут недалеко.

Когда я привожу его в ресторан, он хмурится и выглядит еще более злым, чем обычно.

— Я предлагал встречи на четверть часа, а не на весь ужин, — недовольно сообщает он.

— А я хочу поужинать, — в тон отвечаю я, и Снейп вдруг не спорит. Более того, он заказывает горячее и напитки. Мы едим в тишине, после ужина собираемся и выходим из ресторана. Напоследок он говорит:

— Это место было приемлемо, мистер Поттер. Предлагаю продолжить встречи здесь. Я напишу вам через месяц.

— Хорошо, профессор Снейп, — отвечаю я, и он аппарирует. Я даже немного удивлен его наглостью и тем, как он принимает мою помощь как должное. Но ужин был неплох, а Снейп не надоедал придирками или болтовней, так что возмущаться повода у меня нет.

Мы встречаемся так почти полгода, пока я не замечаю, что совы приходят все раньше и раньше. И хотя Снейп начал спрашивать, устраивает ли меня время, сокращение сроков меня беспокоит. Когда сова прилетает через три недели после последней встречи, а не через месяц, я решаю расспросить Снейпа об этом.

Я задаю волнующий меня вопрос на встрече, и Снейпу он явно не нравится. Снейп хмурится, морщится и, наконец, сообщает:

— К сожалению, время между необходимыми мне визитами постоянно сокращается. Раньше период уменьшался примерно в два раза по сравнению с предыдущим. Теперь процесс замедлился, возможно, оттого, что мы с вами ужинаем вместе около часа. Это на три четверти больше необходимого.

Я вздыхаю. Да уж, неприятная ситуация. Я думал об этом, но как-то надеялся, что Снейп просто перестраховывается, чтобы не приходилось срываться с места во время какого-нибудь исследования или варки сложного зелья. Но три недели — это не так уж мало и встречи все еще не вызывают сложностей.

— Вы думаете, перерывы будут и дальше сокращаться? — уточняю я. Снейп нехотя кивает.

— Я надеюсь найти решение в ближайшее время, — уточняет он, но мне кажется это немного… утопией? Он ничего не нашел за полгода, почему сейчас что-то должно измениться?

— Если решение не найдется, что вы будете делать? — спрашиваю я зачем-то.

Снейп смотрит на меня с какой-то безнадежностью во взгляде и признается:

— Я предпочитаю об этом не думать, мистер Поттер.

От его слов у меня ком встает в горле и дальше мы ужинаем молча и также молча расходимся.

После ужина я не тороплюсь домой, а сначала решаю немного прогуляться. Мне нужно уложить в голове все это: снейпово проклятие, сокращение сроков между необходимыми ему встречами и безнадежность, с которой он на меня посмотрел. Снейп с этим чувством совершенно не вяжется, поэтому это меня так цепляет. Я долго брожу по улицам Лондона, не разбирая дороги, но легче не становится. Остается только аппарировать домой. Там меня ждет малышка Джинни и мастерская, где я изучаю и делаю артефакты. И Джинни, и работа — отличный способ отвлечься.

Когда я прихожу домой, Джинни не в настроении. У нее встрепанные волосы и обиженное выражение лица. Она стоит, уперев руки в бока, и прожигает меня злым взглядом. Сзади маячит Кричер, готовый броситься мне на помощь, если Джинни вдруг запустит в меня своим фирменным летучемышиным сглазом.

— Что случилось, Джин, — спрашиваю. Она тут же взвивается:

— Что случилось? Что случилось, да, Гарри? Ты мне изменяешь, вот что случилось!

Я удивлен, если не сказать, что шокирован. Да, у нас с Джинни не все гладко, но я бы не подумал ей изменять. Но она, похоже, нашла повод подозревать меня в измене, и мне от этого как-то по-липкому противно. Я смотрю на нее и думаю поругаться ли с ней или сначала выяснить, что случилось. Останавливаюсь на втором и спокойно спрашиваю:

— Почему ты так решила? — голос звучит холоднее, чем я хотел, но ее подозрения вызывают чувство неприятной гадливости. Джинни отвечает с жаром, как будто ждала этого вопроса:

— Ты уже полгода остаешься на работе с завидной регулярностью. Тебе прилетают совы с записками, ты говоришь, что задержишься, и приходишь на два часа позже. Я думала, у тебя работа, но сегодня я сходила к тебе в отдел. Нет у тебя никакой работы! Ты мне изменяешь!

Я смотрю на Джинни. Она подошла совсем вплотную ко мне, сверлит меня злым взглядом. Сущая мегера, и это мы еще не женаты! Впрочем, у нее есть повод обижаться: я ничего не говорил ей про Снейпа. Я никогда не скрывал такие вещи специально, просто… думал, что ее это не касается. Я ведь не делаю ничего плохого.

Хотя, если уж говорить по правде, про работу я тоже не говорил, просто сообщал, что приду позже. В итоге эти обвинения вызывают скорее веселье: нужно же так себя накрутить из-за какой-то ерунды. Я посмеиваюсь и обнимаю эту злобную гарпию.

— Я не изменяю тебе, Джин, — шепчу я ей на ушко. — Ты у меня самая-самая.

Она заметно расслабляется, но все же спрашивает:

— Где тогда ты пропадаешь?

— Ужинаю со Снейпом, — отвечаю я честно. Джинни отстраняется, смотрит на меня со смесью страха и непонимания. Я глажу ее по волосам. — Всего лишь ужин. Он попросил меня об услуге, я не стал разбираться, зачем ему это надо.

Во взгляде Джинни появляется подозрение.

— А ты не думал, что он может использовать тебя для чего-нибудь незаконного? — спрашивает она. Я пожимаю плечами. Думал вообще-то, но потом отмел эту идею. Слишком все прозрачно. Я поясняю свои мысли Джинни:

— Вряд ли. Мы просто встречаемся в ресторане, который я выбрал, заказываем ужин и расходимся через час. Ну же, не злись.

Я лезу к Джинни целоваться, и она окончательно смягчается. Секса мне, правда, опять не перепадает: Джинни панически боится забеременеть, ведь ее карьера ловца только начинается. Но я не в обиде. Если по-честному, секс с Джинни мне особо-то и не нравится. Это приятно, и все такое, но лучше я пойду в мастерскую и попробую разобрать артефакт, который стащил с работы. Может быть, я пойму, как им пользоваться.

Следующее письмо от Снейпа застает меня дома. Я забираю записку и сталкиваюсь со взглядом подозрительных глаз. Вряд ли она устроит скандал, но мне хочется избежать обвинений в несуществующих грехах, так что я сразу проясняю ситуацию:

— Это Снейп, — говорю. И протягиваю ей записку: — Видишь?

— Зачем тебе ходить к нему, Гарри? — спрашивает Джинни недовольно. Я немного удивлен, мне казалось, что мы все обсудили.

— Профессор попросил меня об услуге, — поясняю в очередной раз я. — Он много сделал для меня, поэтому я хочу помочь ему в ответ.

— Сделал что? — взвивается вдруг Джинни. — Гнобил постоянно? Баллы с нас снимал ни за что? Орал и обзывал?

— Он мне жизнь спас, — напоминаю я, но это вызывает еще больше недовольства. Когда она так себя ведет мне становится неприятно и очень неуютно.

— Еще бы он ее тебе не спас, — кричит Джинни, — ведь он планировал убить директора, ему нужен был лошок, который поможет ему после войны! Неужели ты не понимаешь, Гарри!

Я качаю головой. Мне не нравится это все, особенно оправдываться за то, что я ничего плохого не делаю. Поэтому я решаю жестко завершить разговор:

— Я буду ходить на эти встречи, — говорю я уверенно и спокойно, стараюсь выбрать тон, который покажет, что нет смысла со мной спорить: — Я считаю, что так правильно. Извини, Джин, но тебе придется смириться.

Джинни поджимает губы. Она недовольна, но не спорит. Меня это радует, потому что ругаться дальше нет никакого желания. Я отвечаю Снейпу согласием и день завершается обычным ужином с ним. Когда я прихожу домой вечером, Джинни ведет себя как обычно, будто ничего и не произошло.

Снейп начинает приглашать на встречи все чаще и чаще. Теперь промежуток между ужинами составляет неделю, и это начинает меня беспокоить. Джинни бесится, но скандалов не устраивает, поэтому больше всего меня волнует Снейп. Я вижу, что ему тяжело даются эти приглашения, ведь они — как признания его собственной слабости. Но мы это не обсуждаем даже когда промежутки между встречами сокращаются до пяти, а потом и до трех дней.

Когда мне приходит сова на следующий день после встречи, я отвечаю согласием и иду разговаривать с Джинни. Мое предложение ожидаемо заканчивается скандалом, но я добиваюсь своего. Правда, цена моей идеи — наша совместная жизнь. Джинни собирается быстро, раздраженно скидывая вещи в сундук, а я смотрю на нее.

— Тебе не обязательно съезжать, — напоминаю я, когда она захлапывает сундук, со всех сил толкнув крышку. Сундук грохочет, явно показывая ее настроение.

— Я и не съезжаю, — отвечает Джинни. Голос ее звучит раздраженно. — Я уезжаю на время. Если ты так хочешь миловаться…

— Я не собираюсь ни с кем миловаться, Джин! — ее сентенции и постоянные обвинения начинают мне надоедать и я обрываю ее грубее, чем нужно.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — отвечает Джинни. Секунда, и она опять превращается в милую и понимающую девушку. Иногда эта двойственность в ней меня пугает. Наверное, поэтому я до сих пор не сделал ей предложение. Мы прощаемся и она отбывает. Я прошу Кричера подготовить все к приезду гостя. Я намерен убедить Снейпа, что жить у меня — пока что лучший выход.

Мы встречаемся со Снейпом в обычном месте и идем ужинать. За время нашего общения я начал подмечать в нем многое и сейчас я вижу, что ему очень неудобно, он недоволен, раздражен. Я стараюсь не подавать вида, но когда нам подают десерт, я говорю:

— Профессор Снейп, я правильно понимаю, что теперь вам необходимо встречаться со мной каждый день?

Снейп смотрит на меня своими черными глубокими глазами, и медленно кивает.

— В таком случае, у меня есть предложение, — продолжаю я, поднимая чашку чая. — Я предлагаю вам временно перебраться на Гриммо, где я сейчас живу.

Снейп молчит и сверлит меня взглядом. Наверное, если бы взглядом можно было замораживать, я был бы уже ледышкой. Хорошо, что он не василиск, второго я бы вряд ли пережил. Но нужно уговорить его, и я продолжаю:

— Я думаю, — выдаю следующий аргумент, — что за время завтраков, обедов и ужинов, которые устраивает мой эльф, мы будем набирать достаточно времени, чтобы не приходилось встречаться специально.

Снейп все еще молчит. По закону жанра я уже должен был подумать, что зря предложил это все, но я знаю, что поступаю правильно.

— Вы сможете ознакомиться с моей библиотекой, — выдаю я последний, самый убийственный аргумент. — Я уверен, что там можно найти какие-нибудь данные, которые могут касаться вашего проклятия.

Снейп вздыхает и прохладным тоном возражает:

— Не думаю, что ваша невеста, мисс Уизли будет довольна таким соседством.

Я улыбаюсь, потому что он явно уже сдался:

— Джинни уехала на сборы, у них скоро чемпионат.

— Тогда я принимаю ваше приглашение, — соглашается Снейп. Мы еще немного обсуждаем вопросы переезда, заканчиваем ужин и расходимся. Снейп приходит через камин на следующий день с утра и тут же скрывается в библиотеке.

Дни следующей пары недель подозрительно похожи друг на друга: я завтракаю и выхожу на работу под ворчание Кричера, прихожу домой под вечер, привожу себя в порядок, а за ужином общаюсь со Снейпом, а потом сбегаю в мастерскую. Он не особенно разговорчив, как и всегда, но и не агрессивен и не злобен, просто нейтрален. Я иногда спрашиваю, как дела, он отвечает, что провел весь день в библиотеке, но ничего не нашел. Я не волнуюсь и не расстраиваюсь, уверенный в конечном успехе. Уж чего-чего, а книжек у Блэков навалом, наверняка в них есть какое-нибудь решение. Однако, наступает день, когда Снейп приходит ко мне с утра и присоединяется к завтраку. Он невозмутим и холоден, и я решаю, что, может быть ему не спалось и он решил выпить кофе. Но на следующий день он выходит опять, и я понимаю: стало хуже.

Мне не хочется в это ввязываться, у меня и так до черта работы, и я даже забросил почти все свои проекты. Но я начинаю понимать, что у самого Снейпа ничего не выходит и ему нужна помощь. Сам он, конечно, не попросит, так что мне остается только предложить самому:

— Я могу чем-то помочь в поисках вашего проклятия? — уточняю я за очередным ужином. Снейп поднимает глаза.

— Не знаю, мистер Поттер, — отвечает он безразлично.

— Скажите мне, что искать, и я буду искать, — настаиваю я. Мне кажется разумным объединить усилия, ведь время между контактами неумолимо сокращается и я не хочу дотянуть до того, что он не сможет отойти от меня. Как я буду работать?

Снейп смотрит на меня своим безразличным взглядом и какое-то время ничего не говорит. Мне приходится переспросить:

— Так что, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Вы предлагаете, мистер Поттер, помочь мне что-то искать, — начинает Снейп. Голос его звучит отстраненно и как-то прохладно. — Проблема сейчас не в том, что искать, а где искать. Я почти изучил вашу библиотеку, в ней тоже нет ничего похожего. Если только у вас есть скрытая секция.

Я задумываюсь. Я никогда толком не изучал библиотеку Блэк-Хауса, просто не требовалось.

— Кричер, — вызываю я. — Скажи, в библиотеке есть скрытая секция?

— Есть, хозяин, — отвечает Кричер. — Но чужим туда нельзя. Попасть туда могут только Блэки и хозяин.

— Вот и нашлась вам работа, Поттер, — говорит Снейп, поглаживая подбородок пальцами.

— Что мне искать? — уточняю я.

Снейп молчит. Я не тороплю. Я до сих пор не знаю, что именно он испытывает из-за нашей связи, и не уверен, что готов уточнять. Одно я знаю точно: если бы это была какая-то ерунда, он бы не пришел ко мне за помощью.

Мы так и не продолжаем этот разговор и расходимся по комнатам. Но с утра Снейп выходит ко мне с небольшим пергаментом.

— Вот, Поттер, — говорит он, протягивая мне записи, — я сформулировал признаки, по которым вы можете определить нужные книги. Также я записал основные данные о проклятии. Если вы обнаружите подходящую литературу в вашем хранилище, мне нужно будет с ней ознакомиться.

— Хорошо, — киваю. Я, правда, не уверен, что все книжки можно вынести, но это решаемо. Наверняка можно переписать или зачитать нужные моменты, а потом уже разбираться. Вряд ли там будет так много книг.

Я уже немного опаздываю на работу, так что я не тороплюсь читать описание от Снейпа, просто складываю его и убираю в карман. Мы завтракаем и расходимся. Я задумываюсь о том, что будет, если мне придется и правда брать Снейпа на работу. Или взять отпуск? В любом случае, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Я прихожу на работу и какое-то время занимаюсь своими делами. В этом году всякие непризнанные гении плодятся как кролики, создавая идиотские артефакты, химер и прочую ерунду. Меня это раздражает: они делают, не подумав, а я потом должен разбираться с последствиями их развлечений. Но, с другой стороны, работа довольно интересная, и я уже не раз обнаруживал интересные решения, которые применял в своих артефактах… В общем, про Снейпа я забываю до самого обеда.

Выбравшись поесть и купив в ближайшей кафешке пару пирожков и кофе, вспоминаю о том, что Снейп дал мне описание своего проклятия. Открываю и начинаю читать. Все как обычно сухо и безэмоционально и в рамках медицинских терминов вроде «тошнота», «спазмы», «головная боль». Все симптомы кажутся легкими, но когда я представляю их все вместе, я понимаю, насколько ему хреново. Описание возможных эффектов проклятия занимают совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы дошло даже до такого непроходимого дурака, как я. Мне становится чертовски жаль Снейпа: мало того, что его привязали к другому человеку насильно, так еще этот человек — ненавистный я.

После работы я переодеваюсь, как обычно ужинаю со Снейпом и предлагаю ему пойти в библиотеку. Когда мы приходим на место, Снейп сразу же направляется к стеллажу, который продолжает изучать. Хотя библиотека сравнительно небольшая, у него все еще хватает тут работы. Я вызываю Кричера и спрашиваю у него:

— Кричер, где здесь скрытая секция? Покажи мне ее.

— Сейчас, хозяин, — появляется Кричер и легко кланяется. С тех пор, как я переехал на Гриммо 12 и стал заботиться о доме, домовик умерил свой нрав, перестал беспрестанно злословить, хотя иногда и говорит мне какие-нибудь гадости. Но я привык и не обращаю внимания. Главное, что Кричер любит этот дом, готов без скандалов за ним ухаживать и меня кормить. Сейчас он кормит заодно и Снейпа. Кстати, я заметил, что к Снейпу Кричер как-то более благосклонен, чем к Джинни, хотя может мне и кажется.

Пока я размышляю о пристрастиях старого домовика, Кричер подходит к небольшому пустому пространству у стены и сообщает:

— Хозяину нужно подойти сюда и положить руку на стену. Хозяин должен пожелать пройти в скрытую часть библиотеки. Дом откроет хозяину проход и хозяин сможет попасть в закрытую для чужаков зону.

Я подхожу к стене и прикладываю к ней руку. Сначала ничего не происходит, я просто чувствую текстуру старой краски и небольшой холод. Думаю, что нужно бы обновить ремонт в библиотеке. Я не так часто здесь бываю — все больше в мастерской. Вдруг стена под моей ладонью теплеет, и сила начинает расходиться волнами. Потом краска и кладка исчезает и я вижу небольшую арку — тайный проход. Узкий, но вполне достаточный, чтобы я мог протиснуться туда.

— Профессор Снейп, — спрашиваю я Снейпа, — вы видите проход?

Снейп качает головой, потом встает со своего стула и подходит ко мне.

— Нет, Поттер, не вижу, — отвечает он встав почти вплотную. Мне вдруг становится весело и интересно узнать, как работает магия этого места. Я делаю шаг в арку и спрашиваю:

— А так?

Снейп молчит. Я возвращаюсь назад.

— Не видели меня?

Снейп опять качает головой.

— И не слышал, — уточняет он, — если вы, конечно, что-нибудь говорили, Поттер.

— Ясно, — отвечаю я. Так будет сложнее. Я опять вызываю Кричера и выясняется, что он тоже не может попасть внутрь этого помещения. Такой расклад мне не очень нравится, но вариантов нет. К тому же, я сам напросился помогать.

— Тогда я пойду посмотрю, что там, и вернусь — говорю я Снейпу. Он соглашается, и я прохожу через арку по небольшому коридору и выхожу в огромную комнату.

— Нифига себе! — вырывается у меня. У меня ощущение, что я попал в библиотеку Хогвартса. Здесь огромный зал с уходящими под потолок стеллажами. Я даже не знаю, как тут что-то искать!

Некоторое время я трачу на изучение библиотеки, потом возвращаюсь обратно.

— Мне показалось, я попал в библиотеку Хогвартса, — восторженно рассказываю я. — Там тысячи, десятки тысяч книг.

Я вижу, как у Снейпа загораются глаза, а потом тухнут: внутрь ему не попасть. Я тоже немного расстроен:

— Я понятия не имею, как там можно что-то найти, — говорю печально я. — Книг в самом деле очень много, секций — тоже. Но все очень чисто, как будто везде чары чистоты наложены.

Снейп задумывается, а потом говорит:

— Скорее всего, дело в артефактах. И, я думаю, должен быть какой-то каталог или может быть дух-хранитель. Спросите у домовика, может быть он знает.

Я вызываю Кричера, но он мотает головой.

— Туда нельзя домовикам, хозяин, — говорит он, хватая себя за уши, — Только хозяевам. Домовики не знают, что в библиотеке.

Снейп морщится, и я отпускаю Кричера.

— Я не бывал в магических библиотеках, Поттер, — признается Снейп. — Везде, где я был, были люди, которые выдавали книги или советовали, куда идти. Но, если вы не разберетесь сами, я могу написать Люциусу.

Я киваю. Если Малфой поможет, будет неплохо. Мы до сих пор терпеть друг друга не можем, но я вырос и перестал считать врагами навек всех, кому я не нравлюсь.

— Тогда, — говорю я, — я пойду внутрь и попробую понять, как и что работает. А вы напишите мистеру Малфою сразу. Даже если я пойму общие принципы, не факт, что я разберусь во всяких тонкостях. А с артефактами так: если знаешь правила, можно здорово облегчить себе жизнь.

— Разумно, Поттер, — соглашается Снейп, и мы расходимся каждый в свою сторону. Я возвращаюсь в библиотеку.

Примерно час уходит у меня, чтобы найти каталог секций, откуда я выписываю самое нужное, потом я пытаюсь разобраться, как подниматься к самым высоким стеллажам, но так и не нахожу способа. В итоге я просто разбираю книги из секции проклятий. Это кажется совершенно бесполезным занятием, потому что книжек там сотни, а я — всего один.

В какой-то момент у меня появляется сильное желание сдаться. Но, перечитывая каждый раз записи Снейпа, я думаю, что никто не должен так жить. Поэтому я упорно сижу в библиотеке до глубокой ночи, потом отправляюсь спать. С утра опять на работу, но голова у меня, если честно, квадратная. И, что больше всего обидно, я ничего не нашел.

Вечером, стоит мне выпасть из камина в доме, как в дверях гостиной появляется Снейп.

— Я написал Люциусу, — говорит он, — Он порекомендовал пригласить Нарциссу. Она Блэк и сможет пройти в закрытую секцию, если вы, мистер Поттер, дадите на это разрешение.

— Дам, почему нет, — отвечаю я и прохожу мимо, чтобы попасть в душ.

— Тогда я отправлю ей патронуса? — спрашивает Снейп. Он явно торопится, и я его понимаю. Но прямо сейчас я хочу не обсуждать встречу гостьи, а привести себя в порядок. — Она сможет зайти сегодня.

Голова у меня все еще квадратная, но я киваю.

— Через час, — уточняю на всякий случай, если Снейп не догадается, что мне нужна передышка. Уже в ванной я до меня доходит, что стоит вызвать Кричера и предупредить о приходе гостей. Домовик рад, почти счастлив. Меня это тоже успокаивает: по крайней мере Кричер предупредит, если я буду творить ерунду, которая может оскорбить Нарциссу.

Нарцисса появляется не через час, а аккурат после ужина. Я думаю, что это к лучшему, потому что обеспечивать ей прием за столом по всем правилам я сейчас точно неспособен. Она ждет меня, легко улыбаясь, в гостиной, и предлагает сразу же пройти в библиотеку. Хотя Нарцисса и Блэк, но скрытая секция ей не видна, пока я не открою вход. Мы проходим внутрь и она замысловатым движением руки призывает какой-то золотой шарик.

— Это — каталог, — объясняет Нарцисса, касаясь шарика. Он вдруг разворачивается в огромный блестящий свиток. — Я пожелала найти все книги по проклятиям, которые здесь есть.

Я стою, разинув рот, пока Нарцисса объясняет мне, как пользоваться всеми этими магическими приблудами. В итоге оказывается, что в библиотеке все идеально продумано, и это просто я такой дурак. Мне немного обидно, все-таки я артефактор, но тут у всех этих вещей явно другой уровень. Когда-нибудь я с ними разберусь, изучу их всех. Только сначала нужно разобраться со снейповым проклятием...

Обучение занимает около часа, а потом Нарцисса выуживает с какой-то из полок небольшой том.

— Вот это, — говорит она, — справочник. Основное я рассказала, если нужно будет что-то еще, ищите в этой книжке.

Я сердечно благодарю мою спасительницу, а она отнекивается и предлагает обращаться, если будут еще какие-то вопросы. Я думаю, что вопросы, определенно, будут, но обращаться я поостерегусь. В итоге мы прощаемся, я провожаю Нарциссу до камина и отправляюсь изучать библиотеку, которая досталась мне в наследство. С артефактами дело идет намного быстрее, хотя работы все равно просто море.

Я прихожу с работы позже обычного и Снейп почти сразу появляется в гостиной. Он приветствует меня, достает книгу и садится в кресло. Я немного растерян, потому что планировал принять душ и все такое. Он ничего не говорит и ни о чем не просит, так что, немного помедлив, я решаю, что никаких договоренностей не нарушаю, и ухожу к себе. Возвращаюсь я как обычно к ужину. Снейп все еще в гостиной. За ужином продолжаем вести себя как обычно, но я замечаю, что Снейп еще более молчалив, чем всегда. А еще он морщится, когда приходится тянуться к хлебу или поднимать ложку. Меня удивляют эти странности, но я молчу — не собираюсь пытаться что-нибудь у него вызнать.

После ужина Снейп не уходит к себе, а остается в гостиной. Мне без разницы, где читать отчет, так что я занимаю место за рабочим столом. Вечер проходит в работе. В какой-то момент я замечаю, что Снейп перестал читать, он просто сидит, прямой как палка, и сверлит меня глазами. Некоторое время я наблюдаю за ним исподволь, но ничего не говорю. У меня появляется мысль спросить его, что случилось, но я решаю за благо промолчать. Только изредка посматриваю на него и думаю, созреет ли он что-нибудь сказать сегодня, или так и будет сверлить меня взглядом.

Снейп созревает ближе к десяти вечера. Он встает и садится напротив, привлекая внимание. Я смотрю ему в глаза.

— Мистер Поттер, — обращается ко мне Снейп, а потом замолкает.

— Да, профессор Снейп, — отвечаю я ему вежливо, стараясь отзеркалить его тон. Он выглядит напряженно, хоть и спокойно, но мало ли что кроется за этим спокойствием. Мне совершенно не хочется нарваться на скандал.

— Мистер Поттер, — повторяет Снейп, потом набирает воздуха и продолжает, — Могу я к вам прикоснуться? К вашей руке.

Я смотрю на него с непониманием, но протягиваю руку.

— Да, мистер Снейп, можете, — отвечаю, но все же уточняю, — но зачем?

Снейп кладет на мою руку ладонь и прикрывает глаза на секунду. Мне в голову приходит ужасная догадка, но я не тороплюсь ее озвучивать. Я научился сначала думать, а потом говорить: меньше шансов сказать какую-нибудь глупость.

— Просто находиться в одном помещении, — тихо сообщает Снейп, — больше не помогает.

Это признание подтверждает мою догадку, но я все равно не знаю, что сказать. Поэтому я тяну глупое «О-о-о-о-о», чем вызываю его раздраженный взгляд. Пытаясь сказать что-нибудь вразумительное, я выдаю:

— Ясно. Ну, прикасайтесь.

Снейп смотрит на меня так, как будто хочет прожечь взглядом, но руку не убирает. Мы сидим так минут пять, после чего Снейп поднимается, бросает сухое «Благодарю» и исчезает в дверях гостиной. Я остаюсь сидеть за столом, пытаясь собрать разрозненные мысли.

Снейп не выходит почти неделю, и от этого становится легче. Но потом он вновь появляется вечером в гостиной, как только я прихожу домой. Он не садится в кресло, а смотрит на меня испытывающим взглядом. Я подхожу к нему и протягиваю руку:

— Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, — говорю.

Он хватается за руку как за соломинку, и я понимаю, что он еле стоял, опираясь на стенку всем телом. Мне становится страшно. Я пытаюсь чем-нибудь занять время, пока мы стоим и пожимаем друг другу руки. В голову мне приходит, что, может быть в библиотеке Малфоев есть книги с описанием проклятия, но я почти уверен, что там Снейп уже был.

— Вы ведь уже искали у Малфоев? — уточняю я просто на всякий случай. Снейп кивает.

— Я искал у них в библиотеке, мне помогали. Но библиотека Малфоев сильно поредела после войны. Люциус избавился от всего, что могло навредить, а часть пришлось продать.

— Понятно, — я задумываюсь. Где еще можно найти полезные книги? Если только… идея приходит внезапно и не очень мне нравится. За эту идею мне Рон спасибо не скажет, хотя с ним я, кажется, и так скоро поругаюсь из-за Джинни. Она не пишет и не появляется.

— Можно попытаться привлечь Гермиону, — говорю я хмуро, и Снейп смотрит на меня с каким-то удивлением.

— Чем вам поможет мисс Грейнджер? Она также не Блэк, как и я.

— Это да, — киваю я. — Но тут такое дело, что у нее близкие отношения с Крамами. Это тоже довольно древняя семья. У них наверняка в библиотеке сохранилось что-то, чего может уже не быть у нас из-за войны.

Снейп задумывается, а потом кивает.

— Тогда я напишу ей письмо вечером, — подтверждаю я.

— Благодарю, — отвечает Снейп тихо. Дальше мы стоим молча. Через некоторое время он отпускает мою руку и уходит в комнату, которую я ему выделил.

Я пишу письмо Гермионе в тот же вечер, не откладывая. Сначала хочу написать все подробности, а потом думаю, что доверять бумаге чужие тайны не очень хорошо. Так что я просто приглашаю ее к себе.

Гермиона не заставляет себя ждать: она приходит камином на следующий день сразу после ужина. Увидев Снейпа, Гермиона немного удивляется и я понимаю, что Джинни никому ничего не рассказала. Это меня немного удивляет, но это очень в ее духе. Она не любит выносить сор из избы, это факт, — предпочитает, чтобы кто-то другой сообщал остальным разные неприятные или спорные новости. Я морщусь, Гермиона приветствует меня и Снейпа, мы садимся и повисает небольшая пауза.

Сначала я думаю, что Снейп сам захочет ввести ее в курс дела, но он молчит и не смотрит на нас. Я беру инициативу в свои руки и скомкано объясняю проблему:

— Может быть, ты сможешь попросить помощи у Крамов? — спрашиваю я в заключение своей речи. Гермиона задумывается, а потом кивает.

— Я напишу Виктору, — отвечает она. — Но, если он согласится пригласить меня к себе, что мне искать?

— А, это… — я вскакиваю и бросаюсь в коридор, где в кармане мантии лежит бумажка с описанием проклятия. Я вытаскиваю ее, прихожу обратно в гостиную и, разгладив помятую бумагу с записями на столе, передаю ее Гермионе. Она читает описание внимательно и серьезно, потом кивает и говорит:

— Да, все предельно ясно. Я скопирую? — Гермиона обращается скорее не ко мне, а к Снейпу. Он понимает это и кивает. Я тоже киваю — просто на всякий случай. Гермиона взмахивает палочкой и уже через секунду сгибает копию записей Снейпа и убирает во внутренний карман.

— Я напишу Виктору сегодня же и загляну еще в архивы Министерства, — резюмирует Гермиона. — Если будут какие-то новости, сразу сообщу.

— Хорошо, — улыбаюсь я, — Спасибо, Герми.

Гермиона поднимается из кресла, и я слышу, как Снейп тихо благодарит ее за участие. Она улыбается мягко сначала мне, потом Снейпу, направляется к камину и исчезает в зеленых сполохах магического огня. Мы со Снейпом молча держимся за руки какое-то время, после чего я отправляюсь спать.

Жизнь становится почти обычной, если не считать того, что теперь мы не просто сидим со Снейпом в одной комнате, а сидим за одним столом и держимся за руки. Я не говорю ничего по этому поводу, он также сохраняет молчание. После «сеанса» Снейп пропадает где-то на неделю, продолжая изучать открытую часть библиотеки. Но наступает момент, когда он приходит через три дня. Я это не комментирую, Снейп — тоже. Но когда он берет меня за руку и не уходит почти полчаса, я начинаю задумываться о том, что же будет дальше.

Пока что «дальше» довольно банальное: Гермиона присылает мне письмо с новостями: Крамы согласны помочь и приглашают ее погостить в Болгарию. Она готова отправиться как только получит отпуск на работе. Я рад, хотя опасаюсь вопиллера от Рона: он только недавно перестал ревновать Герми к Виктору, по большей части из-за того, что они почти не общаются. Вопиллер прилетает на работе. К счастью, в кабинете я один. Я выслушиваю возмущенную речь Рона и пишу спокойный ответ. Надо бы встретиться, но на встречи у меня совершенно нет времени.

Через некоторое время приходит еще одна весточка от Гермионы: она останавливается у Крамов и вместе с Виктором изучает библиотеку семьи. Но, несмотря на помощь самого Виктора и его деда, который отлично знает свои книги, они не находят ничего толкового.

«Виктор почему-то уверен, — пишет Гермиона, — что в библиотеке Блэков должно найтись решение. Но она не такая уж большая, насколько я помню. В любом случае, мы изучили всю подходящую литературу и подходящего ничего не обнаружили. Дед Виктора считает, что это какой-то нелегальный подчиняющий ритуал. Возможно, связь со Снейпом досталась тебе от Волдеморта».

Идея выглядит спорно, но я все равно зачитываю ее Снейпу. Он почти ее не комментирует. У меня такое чувство, будто мы топчемся на месте или ходим по кругу. Мне это очень не нравится, но сделать я ничего не могу, так что пишу Герми, что мы тоже ничего не нашли и заодно рассказываю про скрытую секцию.

Ответ приходит быстро. Гермиона удивлена и немного ошарашена, они никогда не слышала про скрытые секции библиотек. Но, судя по тексту, Виктор уже рассказал ей, что к чему. В письме явно чувствуется немного зависти: я могу воспользоваться богатствами знаний аристократов, а Гермионе это не грозит. Мне хочется поделиться с ней, но я не знаю, как. Нарцисса рассказала мне, как выносить фолианты, и все же половина, а то и больше, привязана к скрытой секции. Такие вынести нельзя никак. Предлагаю заключить брак, хотя знаю: она никогда не согласится, так что можно и пошутить.

Ответ приходит почти через неделю. Про Снейпа ни слова, но зато Гермиона рассказывает мне, что есть еще одно решение: можно принять ее в род. Она — маглорожденная, и это старая традиция, о которой английские снобы как-то позабыли. Мне нравится идея и я прошу узнать подробнее.

Пока мы переписываемся с Герми, время между контактами со Снейпом опять сокращается. Вроде и несложно просто подержать его за руку, но вся эта ситуация меня подавляет.

Гермиона возвращается из Болгарии отдохнувшая и удивительно счастливая. Я делаю ей пару комплиментов и она по секрету говорит мне, что Виктор был просто прелесть. Я закатываю глаза, но ничего не комментирую. Рон мне друг, Герми — тоже. А с Роном Гермиона вечно какая-то задерганная и смурная. Если она найдет свое счастье с Виктором, я не буду против.

Вместе с хорошим настроением Гермиона привозит пергамент с подробным описанием ритуала. На слово Крамам я не верю и иду проверять бумаги в библиотеке. В скрытой секции я очень быстро нахожу книгу по нужной теме, тщательно изучаю ее и письмо болгар и решаю, что все это мне подходит. Остается пообщаться с Гермионой. Впрочем, отказа от нее ждать не приходится, ведь на кону новые знания!

Мы обсуждаем ритуал и подготовку к нему один вечер и этого оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы разобраться со всеми тонкостями. Дата назначена, мне остается только заучить катрены. Я подхожу к этому ответственно: зубрю даже на работе. В итоге коллеги начинают спрашивать меня, не собираюсь ли я вызвать дьявола. Вроде и шутка, но мне кажется, что кто-то дьявола уже вызвал и натравил на меня. Все происходящее меня нервирует.

В нужный день мы встречаемся и еще раз обсуждаем как пройдет ритуал. Снейпа я не видел со вчера, но я знаю, что у нас есть еще сутки до контакта, так что со спокойной совестью отправляюсь в ритуальный зал вместе с Гермионой. Там мы сначала готовимся: убираем, создаем пентаграммы, приносим жертвы, а потом — проводим основное действо. Гермиона во время ритуала лежит полуголая на алтарном камне, а я читаю катрены. Все это выглядит не так уж сложно, но я был бы не я, если бы ритуальное посвящение Блэки прошло без проблем.

В какой-то момент я чувствую, что магия, идущая сквозь меня, выходит из под контроля. Зал наполняется сырой силой, и мне становится страшно: я читал об этом, но понятия не имею, что делать. Я продолжаю читать катрены, стараясь забрать в себя максимум этой сырой и дикой магии, но получается плохо. Очень плохо. Чертовски плохо. Мне приходится взять паузу с помощью специально четверостишия. Я должен принять и погасить всю эту магию, иначе ритуал сорвется… Я не знаю, сколько времени уходит на это все, но, наконец, я справляюсь и завершаю действо. На теле Гермионы появляются и тут же исчезают светящиеся рунические знаки. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу гобелен с семейным древом. Гермиона появилась там, значит, все получилось. Сейчас она должна провести еще ночь на алтаре, чтобы магия прижилась в ней. Я же могу идти.

Когда я выхожу из ритуального зала, Снейп ждет меня в коридоре. Он выглядит плохо и я понимаю: время опять уменьшилось. Привычно не комментирую происходящее и просто направляюсь к нему, ускоряя шаг. Он отклеивается от стенки, чтобы поскорее сократить расстояние между нами, но почти падает мне на руки. Я думаю, что он сейчас отшатнется, но он будто прижимается сильнее. Через пару минут от отстраняется и отводит глаза.

— Я прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, — говорит он.

— Так получается быстрее? — уточняю я. Он кивает.

— Ну и хорошо, — отвечаю я.

Выяснять еще что-то у меня сейчас нет сил, так что я иду спать.

На следующий день я забираю Герми из ритуального зала и размещаю с комфортом в одной из комнат. Приходится подождать пару суток, прежде чем она приходит в себя. Судя по описаниям ритуала, это нормально, и Кричер тоже подтверждает, что с младшей хозяйкой все хорошо. На всякий случай прошу Снейпа осмотреть ее, и он тоже не находит никаких проблем, хотя и уточняет, что не целитель. Ввязывать целителей я не хочу: посвящение в род — внутреннее дело семьи.

Когда Гермиона просыпается в новом качестве младшей Блэк и приходит в себя, я веду ее в библиотеку. Герми видит все эти тысячи и десятки тысяч книг, и впадает в настоящий восторг. Я ее немного понимаю, хотя ее чувства явно в разы сильнее моих, ведь она книги любила с самого детства. Я усмехаюсь, пересказываю все, что запомнил от Нарциссы и возвращаюсь к книжкам, которые читал.

Вместе с Герми поиски в библиотеке становятся почти веселыми. Мы болтаем и смеемся, зарываясь в очередную кипу книг. Первое время я мысленно благодарил Нарциссу за мастер-класс, а потом и вовсе отправил ей в подарок огромный букет цветов и дорогой бельгийский шоколад. В ответ пришла карточка с надписью «Не стоило, мистер Поттер, но спасибо». Я ставлю ее на полку в библиотеке, потому что это кажется мне чертовски милым.

Проблемы начинаются, когда вечером я прихожу с работы и вижу Снейпа, сидящего в кресле у самого камина. Он согнулся в кресле и тихонько раскачивается. Я бросаюсь к нему, он даже не смотрит на меня, но находит мою руку своей и судорожно сжимает. Мы сидим так почти час, у меня затекают коленки. Когда Снейп отпускает меня и откидывается в кресле, я поднимаюсь и хмуро говорю:

— Я возьму отпуск.

Снейп смотрит на меня некоторое время, а потом отводит глаза. Коленки болят, и это злит.

— Могли бы хоть спасибо сказать, — едко бросаю я, и ухожу в свою комнату.

Приведя себя в порядок, я не иду как обычно в библиотеку, а сажусь составлять письмо начальству. Ответ приходит быстро. Кингсли краток и недоволен, но отпуск по личным обстоятельствам мне дает. Я пишу в ответ обещание вернуться «как только разберусь со своими проблемами». Кингсли больше ничего не пишет. Приходится послать ему бутылку вина, которую Кричер выуживает из запасников Блэка. Это немного смягчает моего начальника и я получаю краткое: «Надеюсь, у тебя не слишком серьезные проблемы, Поттер. Если что-то нужно — пиши». Я думаю, что, возможно, придется и написать. Кингсли тоже древняя семья.

На следующий день, когда я выхожу с утра на завтрак, Снейп уже сидит за столом. Стоит мне появиться, как он поднимает голову и смотрит испытывающе. Я подхожу и со вздохом сажусь рядом. Левую руку как всегда на стол, правой можно брать тосты. К счастью, Кричер их намазывает абрикосовым джемом, так что мне остается только есть.

Снейп кладет свою ладонь на мою руку не сразу. Но кладет.

Мы опять ничего из этого не обсуждаем.

Отпуск не только позволяет вовремя выходить к Снейпу, но и значительно продвинуться в изучении фолиантов в библиотеке. Я просматриваю примерно половину из запланированного, ничего не нахожу, но теперь надеюсь, что в оставшейся половине найдется то, что нам нужно. Снейп моего позитивного настроя не разделяет и еще ворчит, что я однозначно что-нибудь пропустил. Впрочем, он недоволен почти всегда, а сам попасть внутрь не может, так что приходится положиться на меня. Жаль, что он не попадает под ритуал, потому что полукровка. Про брак я шутить не рискую.

Мы с Герми проводим в библиотеке почти целые дни. Я выхожу к завтраку, обеду и ужину, чтобы осуществить контакт со Снейпом. Чем дальше, тем чаще я вижу, что опоздал. Организую еще и полдник, а завтрак переношу на пораньше, отговариваясь новым режимом дня для поддержания здоровья. Но этого все равно вскоре оказывается недостаточно, потому что в один из полдников Снейп спрашивает:

— Мистер Поттер, вы можете выходить из библиотеки чаще?

Все бы ничего, но вопрос вновь повторяется через пару дней. Все заканчивается тем, что я вообще не могу зайти в библиотеку, ведь через десять минут мне нужно обратно. Гермиона успокаивает меня, обещая найти решение, а моя жизнь превращается в гребаный цирк, в котором Снейп все время оказывается рядом и поминутно касается моей руки.

Хотя в скрытую зону библиотеки я больше попасть не могу, я продолжаю помогать Снейпу. Мы изучаем то, что осталось в открытой зоне. Снейп уже почти все просмотрел, так что мы быстро заканчиваем с оставшимися двумя полками. Когда Снейп закрывает последнюю книжку, я смотрю на него испытывающе. Он отвечает мне холодным взглядом.

— Я надеюсь, мы можем остаться в библиотеке? — спрашивает он раздраженно.

Мне не нравится его тон, а за книжками сидеть надоело. Я хочу в свою мастерскую, где лежит артефакт, который я почти месяц разрабатывал, а потом еще три — искал ингредиенты, чтобы собрать. И вот мне неделю назад пришла последняя партия из Камеруна, а я сижу как дурак в библиотеке, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своим проектом. И если еще минут пять назад этому было разумное объяснение, то сейчас — нет никакого.

Я несколько секунд размышляю о том, что делать и стоит ли идти навстречу Снейпу, но потом решаю: хватит. У меня тоже есть свои планы, а книжки он может и в мастерской почитать.

— Знаете, профессор Снейп, — говорю я, стараясь не показать своего раздражения, — я предлагаю вам выбрать несколько книг и перейти в мою мастерскую.

— Мастерскую? — голос Снейпа звучит немного удивленно и насмешливо. — Решили делать болванчиков из дерева? Или вязать?

Я поджимаю губы, потому что его язвительность неуместна. Но с другой стороны, я не знаю, как я бы психовал, если бы не мог отойти от какого-нибудь Малфоя больше чем на пять минут. А Снейп почти все время молчит и ведет себя невозмутимо, будто так и должно быть. Я решаю не усугублять ситуацию и отвечаю в тон:

— Вязать не научился, но болванчиков вы увидите. А еще там есть диван, на котором тоже можно сидеть с книгой.

Насчет болванчиков, он недалек от правды, если совсем уж честно. Часть артефактов делаются из редких пород деревьев, так что резку по дереву я освоил.

Снейп больше не спорит, поднимается и проходит к стеллажам. Он выбирает несколько книг, поворачивается и смотрит на меня. Я тоже встаю и жестом приглашаю его следовать за мной. Мы проходим по коридором в дальнее крыло и заходим в мою святая святых. Вообще-то я сюда даже Джинни не пускаю, но Снейп вряд ли что-то испортит. К тому же, выбора у меня все равно нет.

Я захожу первым и оглядываюсь на Снейпа. Он почти не выдает своих эмоций, тщательно их скрывает, но я все равно замечаю его удивление. Мы уже черт знает сколько общаемся и начал распознавать легкие оттенки чувств. Он окидывает взглядом рабочий стол, полку с ингредиентами, а потом впивается глазами и небольшой столик для зельеварения. Он тут не просто так, я иногда варю на нем зелья, Снейп понимает это и явно удивляется. Я чувствую удовлетворение. Не то, чтобы я стал докой в этом деле, но большинство артефактов без зелий не сделаешь, так что кое-чему пришлось научиться. Получается сносно и я даже готов защищаться перед Снейпом, если он опять начнет язвить.

Но Снейпу, кажется, не до меня. Он смотрит на котлы и зельеварческие приблуды с таким желанием, что надежды его полностью очевидны. Я мог бы предложить ему занять это место, но мне не хочется. Пусть попросит, пусть хоть что-то попросит, а то я начинаю чувствовать себя чертовым легилиментом.

Я подхожу к своему рабочему столу и начинаю перебирать все, что на нем лежит. Обычно я оставляю незаконченные артефакты прямо так: сюда никто не ходит и им здесь ничего не грозит, кроме пыли, от которой спасает простое заклинание. Иногда, впрочем, всякие чувствительные штуки приходится убирать, и я убираю. Сегодня у меня ничего в работе нет, просто бардак на столе. Я обычно прибираюсь перед началом работы с артефактом — помогает собраться с мыслями и все распланировать. Сейчас это тоже очень кстати: пока Снейп гипнотизирует зельеварческую зону, я прибираюсь на столе и делаю вид, что очень занят. Так я могу не замечать его и не терзаться сомнениями: предложить или не предложить самому.

— Мистер Поттер, — отмирает, наконец, Снейп. — Как обстоят дела с вашей аптечкой? Возможно, вам нужны какие-либо зелья? Я мог бы их сварить.

Меня почти пробирает смех. Ну, конечно, вместо того, чтобы просто попросить, он хочет перевернуть все так, чтобы я еще и остался должен. Решаю его не разочаровывать: отвечаю, что у меня почти никаких зелий не осталось. И выкатываю список из штук тридцати названий: так, чтобы получить запасы на все случаи жизни. Он явно морщится — видимо, рассчитывал, что я постесняюсь просить, но предложу располагаться. Я веселюсь и добавляю:

— Сделаете? Я был бы очень благодарен, мало ли что.

Он недовольно кивает и я показываю ему, где находятся ингредиенты. Потом смотрю на расположение столов. Моя большая стойка почти по центру и я работаю так, чтобы зелья были перед глазами. Помогает, если что-то варится долго и не требует помешивания. Но чтобы коснуться друг друга, нам придется проходить несколько шагов, а значит, покоя не жди. Принимаю решение и перемещаю все свои инструменты на другую часть стола. Вплотную мы не стоим, но все равно так выходит ближе. Два шага, и ты рядом. Снейп одобрительно кивает. Я решаю пока больше не обращать на него внимания и начинаю заниматься работой.

Теперь наши дни проходят в мастерской. Снейп буквально за несколько дней заполнил большую часть моей аптечки, вызывая дикую радость у Кричера. Я в основном делаю заготовки. Мой проект довольно объемный и требует сделать кучу подготовительной работы, так что я пока нарезаю, выскребаю, вымачиваю, выворачиваю, пропитываю и все такое прочее. Пару дней мне приходится потеснить его и сварить пару простеньких составов для подготовки ингредиентов. Снейп иногда наблюдает за мной, но под руку не лезет и даже ничего не спрашивает.

Я отвечаю тем же: не замечаю, что он каким-то чудом уместил на зельеварческом столе третий котел, заказал совой какие-то незнакомые мне ингредиенты и варит нечто странное, постоянно что-то записывая на пергаменте. В целом наши дни даже спокойные, если не считать того, что Снейп меня дергает, постоянно требуя подойти и взять его за руку. Ведь он зельевар и не может отвлекаться от своего варева.

Когда почти вся моя подготовка закончена, я спрашиваю у Снейпа, может ли он сделать перерыв в своих экспериментах. Он явно недоволен:

— Мистер Поттер, — начинает Снейп своим ядовитым тоном, — мы, кажется, условились, что я варю зелья для вашей аптечки.

— Ага, — киваю я. — А вон то ядовито-розовое в третьем котле, наверное, зелье от икоты?

Снейп молчит. Я решаю расставить все точки над и:

— Я тоже занимаюсь своей работой, профессор. Пока все детали требовали подготовки, я мог подходить к вам с нужной частотой. Сейчас мне нужно собрать артефакт, а значит, я не смогу бегать туда-сюда между столами. Вам придется бегать самому. С помешиваниями это несовместимо.

Снейп недовольно смотрит на меня:

— Можете вы отложить свой эксперимент на день?

Он говорит так, будто я играю в какие-то игрушки, и мне немного обидно. Но я опять иду на уступки и соглашаюсь.

— Только на день, — отвечаю, и Снейп кивает.

И хоть бы поблагодарил! В такие минуты мне кажется, что это мне хреново без него, а не ему без меня.

Я заканчиваю приготовления и наблюдаю, как Снейп готовит зелья. Остаток дня заняться мне решительно нечем, так что я сажусь неподалеку от него — чтобы не бегать каждый раз, когда ему опять станет хреново, — и смотрю. Зрелище завораживающее. Руки Снейпа двигаются так умело и красиво, будто он играет на музыкальном инструменте. Не мешает даже то, что он время от времени шипит и предлагает мне заняться делом, а не пялиться на других людей. Я не спорю, но и совету не следую: просто жму плечами и остаюсь на своем месте. Следующий день — очередь Снейпа наблюдать за мной.

Мы приходим в мастерскую рано утром, и я начинаю работу под пристальным взглядом Снейпа. Мне кажется, он специально не читает книжку, которую взял с собой — мстит. Впрочем, я не то, чтобы сильно волнуюсь. Сначала немного раздражает, а потом я отключаюсь от реальности, изредка возвращаясь в нее только когда нужно подержать Снейпа за руку.

В какой-то момент я выхожу на финишную прямую в сборке артефакта. Это ответственный процесс, требующий внимания. Я специально подгадываю время так, чтобы Снейп меня не дергал и приступаю сразу после того, как отпускаю его руку. Предсказуемо, я не успеваю закончить. Ингредиенты артачатся, не желают складываться в единое целое, а магия то и дело норовит вырваться из под контроля. Я сосредоточенно колдую, пока не слышу взволнованное:

— Поттер, заканчивайте.

Закончить я сейчас никак не могу, и даже не могу сказать ему об этом: если я сейчас не пройду этот ответственный этап, мне не только придется начинать заново сборку, вся подготовка полетит к чертям. Так что я молчу и продолжаю ткать вязь заклинаний правой рукой и направлять магию в предмет левой. Через некоторое время просьба повторяется, и я опять не реагирую. Очень скоро я слышу:

— Поттер, дайте руку!

Но я не могу ответить. Мне стыдно, что Снейпу наверняка хреново, я не думал, что получится так долго и сложно, но прерываться я не могу. После еще одной просьбы я психую и думаю, что у меня кроме рук есть еще другие части тела, он что, не видит, что я занят? В следующий раз Снейп уже не спрашивает, он встает со стула, подходит сзади, и прижимается ко мне спиной. Я знаю, что через одежду контакт хуже, но все еще не могу отвлекаться.

Когда Снейп прислоняется ко мне, магия вдруг меняется, становится более упорядоченной. Я быстро заканчиваю чары и хватаю его за руку. Понимаю, что он все это время тяжело дышал, а тут почти расслабился.

— И за что же я пострадал, мистер Поттер? — спрашивает Снейп, отходя от меня, наконец. Но руку не выпускает. Странное все-таки проклятие: если коснуться друг друга вовремя, можно предотвратить приступ за секунду, а если пропустить момент требуется время… Пока я рассуждаю, повисает пауза, и Снейп переспрашивает:

— Мистер Поттер?

— А, это… — говорю я. — Это экспериментальный ловец снов. Для создания хороших сновидений.

Мне сложно объяснить, что именно делает мой артефакт. Изначально я ставил цель избавиться от кошмаров, но в итоге получилось что-то более сложное с функцией создания собственных снов и всякими другими возможностями. Но Снейпу не требуются пояснения. Он только кивает и спрашивает:

— Теперь я могу вернуться к работе?

— Теперь — да, — отвечаю я. Ловец снов я убираю в коробку, чтобы взять с собой наверх. Ночью нужно будет проверить, как он работает. А в остаток вечера делаю несколько простых колец от сглаза и другую мелочевку. Маглорожденные с удовольствием их покупают. Хотя я подозреваю иногда, что дело не в их возможностях, а в печати мастера: HP на внутренней стороне. Все-таки я все еще герой, который прикончил ту безносую сволочь.

Мастерская, еда, сон — нехитрый распорядок затягивает нас. Все было бы почти хорошо, если бы не приходилось спать рядом со Снейпом. Перебраться в одну комнату, а потом и в одну постель мы решили, когда промежуток между контактами совсем уменьшился. Мне надоело просыпаться от его визитов, а ему — бегать туда-сюда всю ночь. Впрочем, он все равно не высыпается и почти все время злой.

Пока мы живем в своем ритме, Гермиона продолжает исследовать библиотеку. На ужинах она регулярно отчитывается о своих успехах или, точнее, неуспехах. Развитие событий малоприятное, но пока мы все еще не готовы обсуждать, что будет дальше. К счастью, и не приходится: в один из дней рано утром Гермиона вылетает из библиотеки с криком «Гарри, профессор, я нашла!». От ее вопля я подскакиваю на кровати, Снейп подскакивает вместе со мной. Я слышу топот по лестнице и вижу, как дверь распахивается.

— Я нашла! — шепчет Гермиона, а потом видит Снейпа, смущается и говорит — Здравствуйте, профессор.

— Что вы нашли, Грейнджер? — Снейп задает вопрос таким тоном, будто он хозяин положения. Хотя, конечно, хозяйничать он тут может только пока я ему позволяю. Впрочем, он знает, что я не позволю ему страдать, поэтому ведет себя так. А я ему сочувствую, жалею его, уступаю, потому что не пожелал бы никому такой судьбы. Он привязан ко мне и вынужден находиться рядом. Представляю, как это бьет по его самолюбию.

Гермиона тем временем собирается с мыслями, входит в комнату и кладет нам на кровать увесистый том в черной обложке. Уголок попадает мне по ноге, я шиплю и отдергиваю ее, и вижу краем глаза, как Снейп резко поворачивается и смотрит на место, где она находилась. Правильно, отдернув ногу я стал слишком далеко от него, и он нервничает. В последнее время на него влияет еще и расстояние. Потерев ушибленную конечность, я возвращаю ее в прежнее положение. Гермиона, кажется, ничего не замечает.

— Так что вы нашли, — переспрашивает Снейп после этой небольшой заминки.

— В этом фолианте, — Гермиона указывает на книжку своим тонким пальчиком, — в разделе старинных обетов есть описание результатов некоторых ритуалов. Один из них похож на ваш. Там описывается, что два человека, не соблюдавшие условия ритуала, со временем привязываются к друг другу.

— Но я не участвовал ни в каких ритуалах! — восклицаю я. Мне всегда казалось, что нельзя пройти какой-то ритуал, не зная об этом, так что я немного шокирован. — Как я мог соблюдать какие-то условия, если и не знал о них?

— Специфика ритуала такова, — Гермиона потирает рукой подбородок, — что о нем может знать только один человек. И этот человек может передать свою ответственность другому человеку. Это довольно сложно. Прочитайте сами на странице двести восемнадцать.

Снейп наклоняется и берет книгу, открывает ее на нужной странице и погружается в чтение. Я молчу и смотрю на него. Так мы сидим некоторое время, а потом Снейп вдруг резко захлапывает книгу.

— Невозможно, — отрезает он.

Я смотрю сначала на него, потом на Гермиону. На лице Снейпа ничего не разобрать, а Гермиона смотрит на нас с какой-то жалостью. Она сначала порывается что-то сказать, но потом, видимо, решает, что Снейп разберется и сам.

— Обсуждать все написанное нет смысла. Если хотите, профессор, — обращается она к Снейпу, — я поговорю с Гарри.

Снейп ничего не отвечает. Я вижу, что он смотрит куда-то в сторону. Я уже понял, что когда он так себя ведет, разговаривать с ним бесполезно. Получается, что вычитал что-то… что-то, о чем со мной нужно разговаривать… Интересно, как Гермиона себе это представляет, если мы не можем даже на полметра друг от друга отойти?

Гермиона уходит, Снейп возвращается в наш мир и мы начинаем обычные для утра процедуры. Когда я закрываюсь в ванной ненадолго, я понимаю, что мне чертовски не хватает нормального душа. Но я не могу себе позволить его принять, потому что знаю — Снейпу будет больно.

День проходит как обычно. За обедом к нам присоединяется Гермиона.

— Что вы решили? — спрашивает она.

Снейп смотрит на нее с каким-то злобным выражением лица, которого я еще у него ни разу не видел. Мне сложно определить гамму его чувств, настолько они противоречивы.

— Это не ваше дело, мисс Грейнджер, — говорит он холодно. Гермиона смотрит на него с удивлением и каким-то разочарованием.

— Вообще-то, мое, — начинает она, и Снейп вскакивает.

— Нет, черт побери, Грейнджер, это не ваше чертово дело!

Он отходит к окну и долго стоит, разглядывая небо. Я в замешательстве. Он злится и нервничает так очевидно... Такого не было раньше. Он язвил, отстранялся, молчал, снова язвил, но не повышал голос, не кричал. И в его голосе не было таких нервных ноток, как сейчас. А еще мы довольно далеко друг от друга и он не может ко мне прикоснуться. Я почти уверен, что сам он за стол не вернется, так что встаю, подхожу и беру его за руку.

— Хватит, — говорю я и тяну его за стол. — Хотя бы введите меня в курс дела.

Гермиона хочет возмутиться, что Снейп до сих пор ничего не рассказал, но я делаю страшные глаза, и она замолкает. Снейп тоже ничего не говорит, хотя и следует за мной. Жаль, я не вижу выражения его лица.

— Так что там такого страшного, что никак нельзя сделать? Нужно расчленить младенца? — говорю я максимально нейтрально.

Снейп втягивает ноздрями воздух. Повисает пауза.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — наконец, выдает он. Я некоторое время молчу, а потом спрашиваю:

— Профессор Снейп, вы же понимаете, что я тоже могу взять книгу и прочитать?

Он вздрагивает и отворачивается. Я ничего не спрашиваю, я уже привык к его стилю вести такие беседы. Сейчас он отмолчится, а потом соберется с мыслями и все выскажет. Впрочем, я оказываюсь не прав: он собирается не потом, а сразу.

— Для купирование проклятия необходимо соитие, — говорит он максимально нейтральным голосом, но я слышу, какой он хриплый. Честно сказать, чего-то такого я ожидал, но не планировал всерьез. Все, что я могу сказать — это короткое «Мда».

— Гарри… — начинает Гермиона, но я поднимаю руку и она замолкает.

— Я думаю, — говорю я, — мне нужно это обдумать. А потом уже мы можем это все обсудить. Хотя, Герми, это и правда не совсем твое дело.

Я улыбаюсь, чтобы сгладить эффект от своих слов. Гермиона все понимает и кивает, возвращается к еде. А я чувствую на себе взгляд Снейпа и украдкой смотрю на него. В глазах его удивление и какое-то недоверие. Думаю, он ожидал истерики, оскорблений и, возможно, боли оттого, что я сбегу.

Но я теперь чертов взрослый и веду себя по-взрослому.

Хотя изменять Джинни мне совершенно не хочется.

Книжку, которую нашла Гермиона, я все-таки читаю. Успеваю с трудом: она из тех, что автоматически возвращаются в скрытую библиотеку через некоторое время. Время я так и не узнал, поэтому тороплюсь и проглатываю страницу за страницей. Радостного ничего не нахожу, но и особо грустного тоже. Все довольно банально: обычное соитие, тот, к кому привязан человек должен находиться сверху, в процессе у них может образоваться особая связь, удовольствие для обоих необязательно. В общем, стандартный ритуал, завязанный на сексуальной магии. Когда ее изучал, прочитал таких штук сто, не меньше.

Во время изучения ритуала задумываюсь, почему Снейп сразу не предложил такой выход. Наверняка, он о нем знал. Потом подумал, что вряд ли бы я согласился без каких-нибудь подтверждений. Да и сам Снейп явно не хотел признавать возможность того, что секс поможет. Он отрицал это до последнего и смирился, видимо, только из-за того, что не может от меня отойти даже на полметра. Боль — штука такая, уговорит кого угодно. Не зря лордишка раскидывал Круциатусы направо и налево.

В общем, я тоже как-то стерпелся с перспективой секса со Снейпом, единственное, что меня беспокоит — это Джин. То, что нам нужно сделать — измена и я не хочу предавать ее, но с другой стороны, говорить ей об этом тоже не хочется. Я не знаю, что делать, и решаю обсудить это с Гермионой. Ну и со Снейпом тоже, он же не денется никуда…

Мы встречаемся в гостиной после ужина. Герм все еще живет у меня, точнее, в моей библиотеке. Несколько дней назад Рон написал мне очередное недовольное письмо, но я откупился от него вином, дорогой колбасой и простеньким защитным артефактом. Это всегда срабатывает, и Рон оставляет нас в покое еще на недельку. Когда я звал Герми в гостиную, сказал, что хочу поговорить, так что она сидит напротив и испытывающе смотрит на меня. Я собираюсь мыслями и заявляю:

— Я думаю, что я готов к этому, но мне нужно обсудить это с Джинни.

Когда я произношу эту фразу, я понимаю, что звучит хреново. Но иначе я не могу, потому что не могу.

— Гарри, дорогой, это плохая идея, — берет меня за руку Гермиона. — Джинни будет очень больно.

— А если я буду изменять ей втихую, ей будет легче? — спрашиваю я.

— Нас не ранит то, чего мы не знаем, — пожимает плечами Гермиона.

Снейп не вмешивается, хотя внимательно нас слушает.

— А если бы ты попала в такую ситуацию? — спрашиваю я. Гермиона замолкает. Но потом смотрит на меня уверенно, и отвечает:

— Ты знаешь, если бы я попала в такую ситуацию, я бы не сказала Рону. — Она ничего не говорит еще какое-то время, а потом тихо продолжает: — А если бы это был Рон, я, наверное, хотела бы знать.

Неудивительно. Все хотели бы знать. Я не уверен, что Джинни поймет, но врать ей постоянно я тоже не смогу. А это ведь не на один раз. Выхода нет, но я могу попытаться выйти из этой ситуации с минимальными потерями для собственной совести.

Повисает пауза. Потом Гермиона смотрит на профессора и спрашивает:

— Гарри, но ты уверен, что хочешь посвятить Джинни в проблемы профессора? Вряд ли он будет за.

Я со стыдом понимаю, что об этом не подумал. Смотрю на Снейпа. Он морщится и отвечает:

— Мистер Поттер, можете посвящать в мои проблемы кого угодно, если это успокоит вашу совесть и позволит нам эти проблемы решить. Но я также не думаю, что разговор с мисс Уизли — хорошая идея.

Я не получаю одобрения, но желание поступить правильно берет верх. Мне кажется, что обманывать Джин нечестно и неправильно. Как я смогу жить с ней, взять ее в жены, воспитывать с ней детей, если буду втихаря трахать мужика? И пусть в этом не будет чувств, но... Я понимаю, что не сказать я не могу и сообщаю об этом Герми и Снейпу. Герми расстроенно смотрит на меня и качает головой, Снейп молча кивает. Я пишу Джинни письмо. 

Она отвечает через день — видимо решила меня помариновать. В итоге мы назначаем дату встречи и она обещает зайти на Гриммо, чтобы выслушать меня. Я чувствую, что скандала не избежать, но пишу вежливый ответ и даю задание Кричеру подготовиться к встрече моей девушки.

В оговоренное время Джин аппарирует на крыльцо. Я не выхожу ее встречать, отправляя в коридор недовольно ворчащего Кричера. Мне и так придется довольно много объяснять, а если мы будем толкаться со Снейпом в коридоре, это будет выглядеть совсем по-дурацки. Джинни входит в комнату с надменным выражением лица и тут же впивается взглядом в Снейпа.

— Что он здесь до сих пор делает? — спрашивает она холодно, выделяя слово «он».

— Э-э-э, Джин, — начинаю я, — в общем, у профессора небольшая проблема, но мы нашли решение. Собственно, за этим я тебя и позвал.

— Да неужели? Черт знает сколько месяцев профессор прожил у нас дома со своей маленькой проблемой, — язвительно говорит Джинни, — а теперь, к счастью, ее решил, и ему еще и нужна моя помощь? Не надоело нас эксплуатировать?

За такие слова мне становится стыдно перед профессором. Но ругаться с Джинни сейчас — идея плохая, так что я проглатываю недовольство и Снейп, похоже, тоже. Как подступиться к разговору я не знаю, так что выкладываю все как на духу. И про проклятие, и про библиотеку, и про секс.

Джинни вскакивает с места.

— То есть ты должен лечь под этого?! — кричит она. Ее покрасневшее лицо искажено гримасой ненависти. Чего-то такого я и ожидал. Она, правда, не очень поняла техническую сторону, но уточнять подробности мне как-то не хочется. Я пытаюсь как-то сгладить ситуацию:

— Джинни, ты не понимаешь, — я поднимаюсь с дивана. — У меня нет выбора.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — холодно чеканит она, уперев руки в бока, — по твоим словам у тебя всегда нет выбора. У тебя не было выбора, когда ты расставался со мной во время войны, не было выбора, когда начал работать по 24 часа в сутки, не было выбора, когда моя маменька лезла к нам в жизнь и в постель. И сейчас у тебя нет выбора, да? Я тебе вот что скажу, ты просто безвольный идиот, которым все вертят как хотят! Выбор есть всегда, просто ты со своей гребанной манией всех спасать плюешь на самых близких!

— Джинни, я… — начинаю я, но не знаю, что сказать. Она смотрит на меня холодно и отстраненно.

— Делай что хочешь, — говорит она. — Трахайся хоть со всем Лондоном. Но не думай, что я в таком случае соглашусь выйти за тебя замуж. Мне надоело, что ты выбираешь кого угодно, но не меня.

Ее слова повергают меня в шок: она со мной, что, расстается?!

— Ты бросаешь меня? — удивленно говорю я. Такого я как-то не ожидал, был уверен, что она расстроится, обругает, но не бросит!

— Нет, — вдруг отвечает она уже спокойно. — Я беру перерыв в наших отношениях. Когда натрахаешься, возможно, я тебя прощу. Я подумаю.

— Прости, Джин, — только и могу сказать я.

Она больше ничего не говорит, только щурится недовольно несколько мгновений, глядя в сторону Снейпа, а потом с высоко поднятой головой уходит. Я валюсь в кресло: разговор вымотал меня совершенно. Снейп садится в соседнее и берет меня за руку. Я понимаю, что все время нашей с Джинни беседы он ко мне не прикасался и думаю, что ему, наверное, опять сильно больно.

— Мы сделаем это, — выдавливаю я из себя, чтобы немного его успокоить. — Чуть позже, я соберусь с мыслями, подготовлюсь, и мы сделаем.

Снейп ничего не отвечает и я искренне радуюсь его неразговорчивости.

Мы тянем до последнего, до момента, когда Снейп цепляется за меня уже почти каждую секунду. Кажется, ему плохо постоянно, в любой момент, когда я не рядом, не касаюсь его. Он терпит и ни на чем не настаивает, поэтому мне приходится начать этот разговор самому.

— Я думаю, мы должны это сделать, — говорю в итоге я, сам не веря тому, что произношу. Я так и не знаю, что делать с Джинни: знаю, что эта измена, хоть и невольная, причинит ей очень сильную боль. Но жить так больше нет сил и другого выхода мы так и не нашли. Захваченный своими мыслями, я даже не знаю, что он мне отвечает. Но он повторяет, обратившись ко мне, и я возвращаюсь в реальность.

— Когда? — спрашивает он, и я теряюсь.

— Не знаю, — пожимаю я плечами. Снейп смотрит на меня и держит за руку. Это было бы почти романтично, если бы я не знал: стоит ему отпустить меня, он вновь почувствует боль.

— Решайте, Поттер, — говорит Снейп. Кажется, пока я тупил и думал, он окончательно смирился. Я не хочу решать и говорю ему об этом.

— Тогда сейчас, — отвечает он. Я замираю на мгновение, а потом думаю: почему бы, собственно, и не сейчас. Кивком я даю согласие и Снейп ведет меня к кровати, а потом достает палочку. Он делает замысловатое движение и что-то шепчет, и мы оказываемся без одежды.

— Очищающее я наложил, — говорит он, поворачивается спиной и ложится на кровать прямо поверх одеяла. — Не нужно ничего изображать, просто сделай дело и все.

Я вижу, что он дрожит. Меня тоже колотит, а к горлу подкатывает ком. 

— Я не могу так, я же не робот, — откликаюсь. — Потерпите мои прикосновения, профессор? Или я могу вас усыпить, наверное.

Это глупое предложение, но я читал книгу и знаю, что состояние того, над кем проводится ритуал, значения не имеет. Он застывает. Потом медленно качает головой. Понимает, что жест можно истолковать двояко и говорит вслух:

— Не усыпляй.

Я киваю и тихо говорю «хорошо». Потом начинаю его гладить. Я вижу, что ему опять больно из-за того, что мы ненадолго не касались друг друга. Вижу, прикасаюсь к нему. Вижу, как он расслабляется, а потом снова напрягается, понимая, что нам предстоит. Я продолжаю гладить, снимая спазмы мышц, успокаивая и прогоняя боль.

— Поттер, давай уже, — голос такой хриплый и…

И вдруг на меня накатывают все его эмоции. Он как будто открывается для меня, и я чувствую. Чувствую страх, отвращение, обиду, ненависть и болезненное смирение. А заодно вижу его. Его гордость, независимость, ум, смелость и силу. Все это настолько не вяжется с человеком, который сейчас дрожит под моими руками, что я отшатываюсь. Вскакиваю и бегу в ванную. Там меня рвет.

Я торчу в ванной непозволительно долго — никак не могу прийти в себя. Я понимаю, что ему уже больно, что нельзя больше задерживаться, что он всего этого не заслужил, что нужно бы впустить его внутрь, если если уж я не выхожу сам. Но все эти мысли крутятся в моей голове, спутываются, смешиваются с теми его ощущениями, которые я почувствовал, и вся эта каша не дает мне сделать что-то осмысленное. Меня только выворачивает раз за разом, хотя уже нечем, а потом отпускает ненадолго и полощет вновь. Я не знаю, сколько времени провожу в таком состоянии, наблюдая белый фарфор унитаза, но в какой-то момент мне становится легче и я встаю. Нужно выйти к нему хоть ненадолго. Вернуться я всегда смогу.

Он стоит под дверью ванной, прислонившись к стене. На лбу испарина, а руки дрожат.

В этот раз я чувствую его боль.

«Господи», — кажется, выдыхаю я, притягиваю его к себе и обнимаю. Я не в состоянии соображать, но меня хотя бы больше не тошнит. Я утыкаюсь лбом ему в шею и стою так, не шевелясь. Мысли улетучиваются, я слышу только наше дыхание: мое почти спокойное и его резкое, нервное. Его боль начинает медленно спадать. Он расслабляется, но ненадолго. Физическая боль сменяется чувством отвращения. Не ко мне, к себе. От того, как он ненавидит собственную слабость, я цепенею. Надо это прекратить. Надо дать ему свободу. 

Мысли в моей голове снова образуют какой-то безумный водоворот, с которым я не могу справиться. К нему примешиваются эмоции Снейпа, мои эмоции, ноющая коленка и тот факт, что у него родинка на шее — я ее вижу, немного отодвинувшись. Наконец, мне удается уловить разумное решение: нам нужно продолжить начатое. Раз удовольствие получать необязательно, значит, нужно просто механическое действие. Для этого у меня должен встать. Если я не могу возбудиться сам...

— Мне нужно зелье, — я с трудом разлепляю пересохшие губы, отпускаю его, делаю шаг назад.

Он смотрит на меня. Я чувствую, как ненависть к слабости сменяется ненавистью к своему телу. Я не знаю, что именно он думает, но я чувствую его отвращение к самому себе. Хватаю за руку.

— Нет, нет, ничего такого я не имел ввиду. Просто я чувствую.

Я не могу здраво изъясняться, его эмоции, его боль захлестывают меня так, что меня тоже начинает трясти.

— Что? — Он опять не понял и смотрит на меня вопросительно. Интереса я не чувствую, только это дурацкое смирение и уверенность в том, что он знает правильный ответ.

— Вас чувствую. — Я мотаю головой, потому что не знаю, как объяснить. Он не понял. И не заинтересовался. Ему все равно. И правда, какая разница, что я там чувствую, ему будет одинаково больно. Я опять мотаю головой, пытаясь разогнать все эти дурацкие мысли, и выдаю: — Неважно. Нужно взять зелье и... 

Он кивает, одевается и идет вниз, в мастерскую. Я повторяю его действия и стараюсь не отставать, чтобы он всегда мог коснуться меня. Мы еще не вышли из комнаты, а я чувствую, что ему неуютно. Когда мы подходим к дверям мастерской, ему уже ощутимо больно. Я думаю, что он сейчас возьмет меня за руку, но он не берет. Он идет к стеллажу с готовыми зельями и начинает их просматривать. Его боль нарастает волнами. С каждой новой волной он замирает ненадолго, но потом, приспособившись, продолжает поиск. Наконец, я не выдерживаю, подхожу и кладу руку ему на плечо. Он оборачивается и смотрит на меня. Ничего не чувствует, кроме облегчения.

Я остаюсь стоять рядом.

Я смотрю на шкафчик, где ровными рядами стоят склянки с зельями. Все-таки он много всего наварил за первое время. Чтобы просмотреть все полки уходит еще два прикосновения. На третий раз я даже не жду того момента, когда приходит настоящая боль. Чтобы дать ему еще немного времени без нее хватило легкого прикосновения к руке.

Наконец, он говорит, что ничего подходящего нет. Нужно варить. Я не спорю и предлагаю начать. Он кивает. 

Снейп достает котел, я вызываюсь помочь. Это удивляет его, но он не против. Я остаюсь рядом с ним, нарезаю что-то, что-то толку, даже помешиваю. Некоторые ингредиенты противные, но я об этом не задумываюсь. Я весь сосредоточен на двух вещах: как бы ничего не испортить и как вовремя заметить, что ему плохо. Это сложно сочетать, но у меня получается. Под конец он почти расслабился и даже доволен результатом. Кажется, он не замечает моих прикосновений. Зато я заметил момент, когда все начинается. Легкий щелчок.

Зелье медленно кипит, а мы сидим у стены и смотрим на извилистый пар.

— Сколько прошло времени? — неожиданно спрашивает он. Я чувствую не то радость, не то надежду. Он и правда не замечал. Не хочу разочаровывать, но приходится.

— Вы не замечали, — говорю я, отводя глаза. 

Он опять смотрит на меня непонимающим взглядом. В этот раз я чувствую его интерес, легкий, почти поверхностный, поэтому пытаюсь пояснить:

— Ничего не изменилось. Просто я чувствую.

Он смотрит на меня своими черными глазами и хмурит брови. Я пытаюсь собраться с мыслями. Я понятия не имею, что происходит, но пока я все это нарезал и помешивал, эмоции немного успокоились. И у меня, и у него. Слышу щелчок. Машинально тянусь к нему рукой. Надо же, и пары часов не прошло, а уже привык. Он смотрит на меня и щурится, но не двигается. Я задерживаю руку и жду, когда он почувствует первую волну. Он чувствует и замирает. Я кладу руку ему на запястье и отпускаю, как только боль уходит. Вопрос в его глазах сменяется пониманием. И все же я говорю.

— Там, в наверху, мне не было противно, — чувствую его ухмылку и недоверие, и с жаром продолжаю, — не надо думать, что я вру. Я не вру. Просто... Я не знаю, как объяснить. Я чувствую ваши эмоции, профессор. Все до одной. И вот сейчас вы мне не верите и... Ну да, раздражены, я бы тоже злился, если бы кто-то мне такое заявил. А еще хуже, если бы это оказалось правдой.

Он щурит глаза, вскидывает подбородок и складывает руки на груди. Я всегда думал, что он так демонстрирует свое превосходство, а сейчас чувствую, что ему просто... страшно. Он так защищается. Я морщусь. Набираю воздуха, выдыхаю. Морщусь опять. Черт, как бы было просто, если бы это работало в обе стороны!

— Что, Поттер, вы несете? — спрашивает он, в голосе его слышна угроза.

Я смотрю на него прямо и искренне. Я знаю, что он сейчас защищается, потому что я бы тоже не поверил. Я чувствую, как он злится. Сначала испугался, теперь злится. Думает, я хочу его обдурить, хотя зачем бы мне? И я не знаю, что сказать, чтобы он поверил. Вот я дурак, да? У меня прямой доступ к эмоциям человека, а я не знаю, что сказать. Выдыхаю. Смотрю ему прямо в глаза. Говорю, обдумывая каждое слово.

— Профессор. Я говорю серьезно и говорю правду, — выдерживаю паузу, чтобы дать себе подумать. — Когда мы были в наверху, что-то случилось. Изменилось. Не знаю, что именно. Я вдруг почувствовал все, что чувствуете вы.

Пожимаю плечами. Чувствую, что он пытается успокоиться. Ему сейчас очень плохо, я чувствую. Еще хуже, чем было. Удивительно, лицо и поза такие спокойные, а внутри... И не подумал бы никогда, вот честно. Под напором этих эмоций мне кажется, что я схожу с ума. Наверное, секс должен разорвать эту связь. Я хватаю пузырек с зельем и отрывисто бросаю:

— Плевать, идемте, у нас было дело.

Я иду наверх быстро, но я уверен, что он за мной успевает. Я чувствую его позади себя словно он комок эмоций и ощущений. Мне тошно, плохо, но я стараюсь абстрагироваться от этого всего. Так мы добираемся до спальни и вновь оказываемся перед кроватью. Вдруг до меня доходит, что мы тут спали каждую ночь и уже сто раз могли бы все это сделать нормально, спокойно, а не вот... так. Я смотрю на чертову кровать с ненавистью и раздражением. Бутылек в руках холодит ладонь.

Снейп в отличие от меня времени не теряет и повторяет все действия, с которых мы начали — раздевает нас заклинаниями, ложится. Я вновь оказываюсь у кровати, где он лежит совершенно голый, выставив тощую задницу и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Надо действовать, и я собираюсь с силами. 

Мне не десять лет, так что я знаю заклинание подготовки. Произношу его спокойно, стараясь дозировать силу, и вижу, как он дергается. Я подхожу, встаю сзади и проверяю, все ли получилось. Пальцы входят внутрь без препятствий, а весь его анус обильно смазан веществом с острым незнакомым мне запахом. Я проверяю в последний раз вводя три пальца, выпиваю афродизиак и жду, пока член полностью встанет. Потом я медленно вхожу в него и начинаю двигаться. Через несколько фрикций я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что секс с Джинни был не так уж и плох по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас. Эта механическая дрочка о Снейпа вызывает только омерзение. Но я продолжаю ритмично трахать его, стараясь сохранять темп и не думать о том, что, если б не зелье, у меня бы уже упал.

Дозу зелья я взял небольшую, так что я кончаю минут через пять. Излившись в него полностью, как и написано в книжке, я медленно извлекаю член. Мне противно от происходящего и ему — тоже. Я понимаю, что все еще его чувствую, но ощущения стали какими-то приглушенными, отдаленными, пустыми. И тут я осознаю, что ему не больно. Я встаю с кровати, отхожу на несколько шагов и все еще не чувствую его боли. Он не шевелится, даже позу не сменил, я только вижу его сжатые до белизны костяшек кулаки. Я тихо дохожу до ванной комнаты. Прислушиваясь к ощущениям, я выхожу из комнаты и закрываю за собой дверь. Через несколько минут я лежу в своей джакузи и покачиваюсь в воде, стараясь забыть все это к черту как страшный сон.

Мы не видимся до самого вечера, когда он выходит к ужину. Он выглядит как обычно — запакованный в сто одежек ледяной слизеринский серый кардинал. Я смотрю на него вопросительно, потому что чувствую: ему не больно. Он демонстративно садится напротив. Надо сказать, я рад. Жрать двумя руками — настоящее удовольствие!

— Я предполагаю, что выполненный нами… ритуал помог, — говорит Снейп холодным отстраненным голосом. — Но необходимо убедиться хотя бы в течение суток. Если ничего не изменится, что в дальнейшем можно действовать согласно книге.

«Действовать согласно книге», — повторяю про себя я с невеселым смешком. Это значит, что нужно будет трахать его каждый раз, когда ему будет больно. Не то, чтобы это было так уж сложно, но сам факт неверности, который еще придется обсуждать с Джинни… Это не радует, но выбора-то особо нет, так что я киваю и говорю:

— Да. Убедимся, что получилось и будем действовать согласно книге.

В следующие сутки я его больше не вижу, а через день за завтраком меня встречает записка.

«Благодарю за гостеприимство. Я напишу. СС».

Ну хоть за что-то поблагодарил, носатая задница.

Кажется, все закончилось почти хорошо. Со временем у нас выработалось расписание: мы встречаемся примерно раз в две недели. Первое время он приходил на Гриммо, но потом перестал. Сейчас мы выбираем нейтральные места: отели, съемные квартиры, закрытые кабинки в барах. Первые встречи я чувствую, что он приходит уже после щелчка. Сильно после. Я готов ругаться, потому что чувствую его боль, но тороплюсь прикоснуться, избавить. А потом, когда я ощущаю, как он приходит в себя, все желание ругаться распыляется, и я уже не могу ему выговаривать.

Я научился обходиться без зелий, а он научился получать от этого… удовлетворение. Удовольствием это чувство не назвать. Успокоение. Что еще две недели — чуть меньше, конечно, — он сможет жить отдельно от Гарри Джеймса Поттера и почти не вспоминать его. Хотя в какой-то мере мы даже сблизились. По крайней мере, где-то через полгода мы переходим на «ты», а потом и на имена. Я почти не зову его Северусом, он почти не называет меня Гарри, но если надо, мы используем именно имя. Впрочем, мы стараемся к друг другу вообще не обращаться. И не разговаривать. Нам не о чем. Вся наша встреча — холодное приветствие, быстрый секс и прощание. Мы уже даже не обсуждаем следующую встречу, я просто получаю письмо и прихожу туда, куда он скажет. 

С Джинни мы сходимся почти сразу. Я не скрываю от нее ничего: ни то, что у меня с Северусом все же был секс, ни будущие встречи с ним. Она внезапно реагирует очень спокойно, говорит, что все понимает и не будет против, ведь у меня же нет выбора. В итоге мы съезжаемся и начинаем жить вместе как нормальная семья. Только два раза в месяц мне приходит записка от Северуса, и я иду на встречу в очередной отель. Я почти привык и перестал считать это изменой. Джинни, кажется, тоже. Мы планируем свадьбу через пару лет и детей. 

Жизнь настолько входит в нормальную колею, что я перестаю считать наши встречи с Северусом. Я не знаю, какой по счету была эта, но она особенная. Он пришел, и я понимаю, что все в порядке. Я чувствую его замешательство, поднимаю руку, киваю и быстро навожу на монетку протеевы чары.

— Позовешь, если что. — Я хлопаю его по плечу и аппарирую.

Проходит неделя, потом две. Новостей не слышно, и я радуюсь. Может быть, нашей «терапии» оказалось достаточно, чтобы навсегда прекратить эти приступы. Проходит месяц. Два. Три. Ни намека. Монетка пылится в кармане. Я почти забыл о ней. Через полгода ко мне приходит приятное ощущение удовлетворения. Я уверен, что это — конец истории.

Я сижу на работе и лениво просматриваю отчеты. Прошло уже немного больше года с момента нашего с ним последнего секса. Я живу с Джинни, мы назначили дату свадьбы и медленно к ней готовимся, а Северус мне с тех пор ни разу не писал. Вдруг в дверь влетает сова и кидает мне на стол смятый листок бумаги. В сове — взъерошенной и злой — я узнаю птицу Северуса. Немного нервно я беру бумажку читаю. На ней всего два слова: «Поттер, пожалуйста». И координаты для аппарации. Я понимаю, что что-то не так, подрываюсь и бегу на площадку, откуда разрешено перемещение.

Как только я появляюсь по названным координатам, меня ударяет волна боли. От ощущений накатывает тошнота, и я не сразу могу сообразить, где нахожусь. Но стоит мне отдышаться, как я вижу Северуса. Он лежит на диване, свернувшись калачиком, и не двигается. Я бросаюсь к нему, хватаю за руку и чувствую, как его трясет.

— Северус, — мой голос резко охрип и я его почти не узнаю. — Северус.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня воспаленными красными глазами. Я не знаю, что ему сказать, он, похоже, тоже. Но он с трудом отодвигается, давая мне место на диване. Я сажусь рядом и он прижимается ко мне почти всем телом. Через одежду касания работают слабее, но тоже работают, а ему, видимо, совсем плохо.

Я немного расслабляюсь и жду, пока он придет в себя. Где-то через час Северус поднимается и садится рядом.

— Я думал, ты не придешь, — говорит он шепотом. Голос надтреснутый, как будто сорванный.

— Я получил письмо и сразу пришел, — говорю я растерянно. Я аппарировал почти сразу и не понимаю, почему ему так плохо.

— Налей мне воды, — просит вдруг Северус. Я удивляюсь, но создаю стакан из листка бумаги со стола, а потом наполняю его водой. Он берет стакан двумя руками и половину расплескивает — руки все еще дрожат.

— Все еще больно? — спрашиваю я?

Северус качает головой и кратко отвечает:

— Просто спазм. Пройдет.

— Почему тебе настолько плохо? — спрашиваю я.— Я же пришел, как только получил записку. И записка какая-то странная…

— Это уже шестая, — отвечает Северус все также хрипло. Я открываю и закрываю рот, не зная что сказать. А Снейп добавляет: — Я вызывал тебя галлеоном, но ты не отвечал. Потом написал письмо. Потом еще одно. Думал, ты не придешь.

Я растерянно хлопаю по карманам и понимаю, что монеты при мне нет.

— Я его потерял, — шепчу я. — Я потерял галлеон.

— И все письма? — говорит Северус немного резко. Кажется, к нему возвращается его привычная манера язвить, и это хороший знак. Врать нет смысла и я отвечаю:

— Я не получал твоих писем.

Северус молчит, я тоже.

— Нам, наверное, надо… — начинаю я и Северус поднимает голову. Я выдерживаю его холодный тяжелый взгляд. Он отводит глаза и спрашивает:

— Здесь устроит?

Мне не кажется это хорошей идеей. Диван в гостиной у него жесткий, а ему до сих пор плохо. Но спорить с ним у меня нет никакого желания.

— Если тебе нормально.

— Нормально, — отзывается он. Я бы с удовольствием потянул время, но я знаю, что он это ненавидит, так что я просто помогаю ему устроиться как-нибудь, вспоминаю что-то поприятнее, использую нужное заклинание и трахаю его быстро и торопливо. Наверное, если бы я участвовал в конкурсе скорострелов, то взял бы первое место с этим, прости его Мерлин, сексом.

Когда я заканчиваю, приходится помочь Северусу одеться. Его все еще трясет и он объясняет это тем, что мышцы не отошли от постоянного напряжения. Я смотрю на него некоторое время, а потом отправляюсь на кухню. Там явно повесились не только все мыши, но и тараканы, потому что на полках нет ни крошки. Я вызываю Кричера и прошу принести какой-нибудь легкой еды. Северус не спорит и медленно пьет куриный бульон, который я подаю ему в чашке.

Я пытаюсь завязать разговор, потому что иначе совсем неловко. Меня волнуют письма: почему я их не получал? Я чувствую свою вину и хочу разобраться. Не мог же я спутать их с посланиями фанаток, которые еще иногда приходят мне по старой памяти.

Северус отвечает на вопросы неохотно, но я узнаю, что первое письмо он отправил мне почти неделю назад. Я не хочу думать, что он чувствовал все это время и как с этим справился. Но я понимаю, что рецидив случился ровно через год после нашего последнего «ритуала». А еще я понимаю, что предыдущие письма Снейп писал мне ближе к вечеру, а значит, совы прилетали ко мне домой, а не на работу. И это наводит на неприятные мысли.

Северус поел, но все еще не пришел в себя окончательно, так что я не хочу оставлять его одного. Он уже начинает шипеть и ругаться, но все равно принимает помощь, когда идет до аптечки. После пяти или семи пузырьков зелий лицо его приобретает почти нормальный оттенок, а тремор окончательно пропадает. Я остаюсь до самого вечера, когда он окончательно приходит в себя и выпроваживает меня из дома.

— Я найду галлеон, — говорю я. Он кивает.

Я произношу заклинание аппарации и, оказавшись на крыльце Гриммо 12, спокойно захожу домой.

Стоит мне открыть дверь, как я тут же нарываюсь на скандал.

— Гарри! — Джинни, красная от злости встречает меня в коридоре. — Какого Мордреда!

Я вижу ее и начинаю закипать. Я устал и мне плохо после этого дурацкого дня, я сбежал с работы и даже ничего не сказал Кингсли, а тут еще дома скандал. Я вспоминаю про письма и набрасываюсь на нее в ответ:

— Нет, это ты мне скажи, какого. Где мои письма!

— Письма? Так ты опять был у него! — отвечает мне Джинни резко и возмущенно. — Тебе письма от этого урода важнее будущей жены!

Мой гнев тут же стынет. Меня будто оглушает. Будто она меня ударила. Я не чувствую боли или разочарования, просто меня обволакивает пустота, вата, через которую звуки становятся более тихими, а чувства — почти незаметными. Я не хотел верить, что она читает мою почту, но она даже не отпирается. Как будто, так и должно быть.

— Джинни, — говорю, — ты правда читала мои письма? Прятала их?

— Конечно! — она выглядит довольной. — Он опоил тебя, Гарри. Я так надеялась, что все закончилось. Я не знала, зачем он тебе нужен, зачем ему нужен ты. Я думала, хоть он мне объяснит…

— Так ты и к Снейпу ходила? — не верю своим ушам. Ничего мне не говорила, плела паутину за моей спиной. Он, впрочем, тоже хорош — мог бы и предупредить. Но я ей никогда не врал, я хотя бы честно говорил, что делаю так, как считаю нужным.

Когда Джинни злится, она похожа на злобную фурию, яркую, полыхающую огнем. Обычно я предпочитаю с ней не связываться — просто пережидаю шторм. Сейчас она выговаривает мне громким голосом с истеричными нотками, а я почти не слышу ее. Слова сливаются в какой-то фоновый шум. Мне хочется отпустить ситуацию, но я не могу. До моего сознания начинает медленно доходить понимание: она читала мои письма, их выбрасывала. Я не считал Джинни образцовой девушкой, но мне всегда казалось, что она на моей стороне. Я сжимаю голову руками, а Джинни подходит ко мне вплотную и трясет за плечи:

— Ты слышишь меня, Гарри, слышишь? Что мне еще оставалось делать? Чертова старая летучая мышь послала меня! Нахамил, как обычно, как будто ты не сделал для него ничего хорошего! Он точно как-то привязал тебя к себе, иначе ты не ходил бы к нему каждые две недели! Знала бы раньше про этот чертов галлеон... Ты бегал к нему как собачка, и сейчас снова сбежал. Год прошел, Гарри, год! Я думала, все давно закончилось.

Медленно, словно через пучину воды до меня долетает часть ее слов. Я вылавливаю фразу про галлеон и тут же спрашиваю:

— Где монета?

— Нет ее больше, — Джинни машет рукой, будто выкидывает что-то. А потом резко меняет тон, — Гарри, пожалуйста, забудь его. Ну, зачем тебе Снейп? Забудь.

Я не отвечаю ей и соображаю, что делать. У нас с Северусом не осталось экстренной связи, нужно делать новый амулет. Надо подобрать что-то более подходящее. Подвеска или что-то такое, что можно носить постоянно. Я не хочу, чтобы он опять страдал из-за моего разгильдяйства.

Я соображаю медленно, голова как в тумане. Иду в кабинет и открываю секретер. Джинни идет за мной по пятам и причитает. Я разбираю что-то о том, что я должен бросить Снейпа и мы с ней будем жить обычной счастливой семьей. Мне становится немного больно и обидно. Я никогда не задумывался, что Джинни воспринимает Северуса как противника. Моего любовника. Думать об этом не хочется и я сосредотачиваюсь на практической задаче: нужно найти какую-то цацку на замену галлеонам.

Я некоторое время копаюсь в ящике и нахожу нелепый комплект: браслет и кулон. Грубоватые украшения, на браслете угадывается дракон, кулон же в форме клыка. Купил сто лет назад и так и не придумал, с чем носить. Решаю, что подойдет. Если для Северуса это будет слишком, можно снова зачаровать монеты.

Надо вернуться сейчас, пока он еще не занялся делами, чтобы поменьше попадаться на глаза. Иду к дверям. Джинни встает, защищаю дверь своим телом.

— Гарри, если ты опять к нему, я тебя не пущу.

Я смотрю на нее с презрением. Где были мои глаза?

— Джинни, отойди, — протягиваю руку, чтобы ее отодвинуть. Она с силой бьет меня по руке, а потом меня бьет ее магия. Я отшатываюсь. 

Джинни смотрит на меня, загораживая проход, и говорит тихим, почти жалобным голосом:

— Гарри, пойдем в Мунго. Пожалуйста.

Мотаю головой и все еще пытаюсь объяснить по-человечески:

— Джинни, пусти, мне нужно вернуться.

Она смотрит на меня, то ли обеспокоенно, то ли со злостью. Мне сложно разобрать ее эмоции и я не хочу этого делать: в тот момент, когда я все понял про письма, мне стало все равно.

— Если ты пойдешь к нему, между нами все кончено.

Последний аргумент?

Ну что ж. Между нами все было кончено в тот момент, когда ты решила спрятать от меня первое письмо, родная. Она, что, правда думала, что я не узнаю? Или одобрю?

— Гарри, я серьезно, — я не отвечаю, поэтому она повторяет угрозу, — выбирай. Или я, или он.

— Мне надо идти, Джинни.

Она вскидывается. Смотрит на меня, я вижу, как глаза наполняются слезами. А я не хочу просить прощения. Всю жизнь мной вертели, сначала Дурсли, потом Дамблдор, а теперь и ты хочешь, да, Джинни? Не выйдет.

— Знаешь, что… — она не договаривает и начинает плакать. Я отодвигаю ее и иду к дверям.

Как только я переступаю порог, я слышу, как мне в спину летит Ступефай.

К чести Джинни я прихожу в себя не запертый где-нибудь в подвале, а в палате Мунго. Стоит мне открыть глаза, как подбегает колдомедик и, не слушая возражений, осматривает. Я пытаюсь спорить, но колдомедики Мунго хуже мадам Помфри: попадешь к ним — сто лет не выберешься. Наконец, меня изучают вдоль и поперек всеми доступными средствами, записывают мои страдания в счет прохождения ежегодного медосмотра (ну, хоть какая-то польза!) и отпускают с миром. Джинни, как ни странно, я не вижу, но мне и нет до нее дела, потому что я спешу. Я не знаю, как сейчас поведет себя проклятье Северуса, и тороплюсь как можно скорее организовать возможность быстрой связи.

Когда я, наконец, добираюсь до Паучьего тупика, я чувствую его боль уже на крыльце. Но в этот раз она не такая сильная, просто он сидит недалеко от дверей: вижу его сразу, как толкаю открытую дверь. Он задумчиво вертит в руках монету. Видимо, думая, звать меня или нет. Поднимает голову на шум, видит меня. Удивляется.

— Она не работает, — киваю на монету. — Джинни уничтожила вторую. Я вот…

Шарю в карманах и нахожу браслет с кулоном. Протягиваю ему. Он берет браслет, коснувшись меня рукой, и осматривает. Шепчет: «В самый раз».

Боль медленно стихает, но прикосновения недостаточно. Я накладываю чары на оба предмета и сажусь рядом. Некоторое время мы молчим. Нам обоим есть о чем подумать. Ему — о том, что наш способ уже не работает, а мне — о Джинни. Он первый нарушает молчание.

— Поттер, убей меня?

— Что?! — я не верю тому, что услышал. А Северус сидит, опустив голову, и медленно водит пальцами по полу.

— Убей меня, я сказал. Пусть будет несчастный случай, можешь меня отравить. Тебе простят, что ты не вспомнил противоядия.

— Нет уж, — вскидываюсь. — Это ты и сам можешь.

— Не могу, — голос Северуса звучит безжизненно и тихо. — Магия мне не дает.

— Магия? — Я гляжу на него с удивлением. Никогда не слышал, чтобы магия человека не давала ему осознанно уйти из жизни.

— В твоей книге было только общее описание класса ритуалов. Я отыскал способ протестировать узы и определил точный ритуал, — объясняет Северус. Я смотрю на него испытывающе и он уточняет:

— Servitus Inducta. Разновидность рабских уз. Пара ограничений, зато сколько преимуществ. И бесконечная преданность хозяину, и согласие со всеми его приказами, и знание, когда хозяину грозит опасность. Я всегда думал, что хорошо изучил Дамблдора, поэтому чувствую, когда он делает очередную глупость. Думал, что выносливый, поэтому выдерживаю пытки Темного лорда. Думал, что сильный, поэтому никогда не пытался покончить с собой, хотя хотелось. Но это все магия. Когда мы нашли — Снейп молчит, думая, как лучше назвать наши встречи два раза в месяц, и, наконец, определяется — решение, я его принял. Но сейчас все начнется сначала и секс будет лишь замедлять процесс. Сколько потребуется, чтобы я не смог сделать без тебя ни шагу? Месяц? Неделя? Убей меня, Поттер. Или сдай в Мунго. Я устал.

Я не знаю, что сказать и просто обнимаю его. Он вздрагивает.

— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — говорю, и понимаю, что должен сказать что-то еще, что-то, что я только что осознал. И я шепчу: — Я не хочу тебя терять, ты мне дорог.

Он не отвечает. Он поделился со мной своими чувствами, я поделился своими. По идее, должно быть легче. Но не становится.

Я остаюсь у него. Домой мне совершенно не хочется, и я нагло спрашиваю разрешения никуда не ходить. Он удивляется, но разрешает. Предупреждает, правда, что второй спальни в доме нет, поэтому из вариантов только диван. Я соглашаюсь. Заодно отвечаю на его незаданный вопрос краткой фразой «С Джинни поцапались». Он не ожидал этого услышать, но, кажется, даже благодарен за откровенность. Или моя настройка на чувства Северуса сбоит.

Я устраиваюсь на диване и большую часть ночи смотрю в потолок. Я думаю о проклятии Северуса и о роли Дамблдора во всем этом. Северус ничего не уточняет, но, очевидно, считает, что именно Дамблдор наложил на него чары. Спрашивать мне не хочется, но мысли роятся в голове: я не могу поверить в то, что директор так поступил. Но и сомневаться в словах Северуса у меня нет повода.

Засыпаю под утро, а просыпаюсь от прикосновения: моя рука прикасается к чему-то холодному. Открываю глаза. Северус сидит рядом, опираясь спиной на софу, а моя ладонь лежит у него на плече. Спрашивать, почему он пришел, мне не нужно, я чувствую отголоски боли. Смотрю на него и думаю, что Северус в майке выглядит забавно. Я его, кстати, первый раз таким вижу.

Случайно дергаюсь, и он поворачивается. Встречаемся взглядами.

— Разбудил? Извини. — Вздыхает. — Всего восемь часов.

— Мда…

Мне больше нечего сказать. Он тоже ничего не комментирует. Через некоторое время он встает, подбирает с пола подушку, на которой сидел, и уходит. Я успеваю подумать, что утром нельзя пропустить щелчок, и вырубаюсь.

Время между щелчками уменьшается просто катастрофически. Еще за день, что я провел у него, оно сократилось в два раза. Меня немного пугает эта скорость: нужно решать, что с этим делать, и быстро. И еще нужно решать, что делать с Джинни. Меня хватает только на то, чтобы написать письмо Гермионе. Она отвечает почти сразу и просит координаты для аппарации. Через полчаса мы уже сидим на кухне у Северуса и разговариваем.

— Нужно найти подробное описание ритуала, — говорит Гермиона уверенно. Северус морщится:

— Я нашел, — коротко говорит он и уходит гостиную. Потом возвращается, садится свой стул, выкладывает перед нами пергамент. — Вот подробное описание ритуала. Я обнаружил его в одной из публичных библиотек Германии.

Гермиона берет и читает текст. Закончив, она передает пергамент мне, а сама задумчиво говорит:

— Но почему тогда способ не сработал? Он должен был сработать.

— Возможно, есть какое-то условие, — говорит Северус, — которого мы не знаем. Возможно, нельзя было полностью прекращать встречи. То, что произошло — это классический откат, как по учебнику.

— Профессор, — начинает Гермиона, но Северус перебивает ее:

— Северус. Мы с Поттером… — он делает паузу, — с Гарри. Мы с Гарри попытались перейти на имена.

— О-о-о… — тянет Гермиона.

— Ага, — посмеиваюсь я. — Только он меня все равно почти всегда зовет Поттером, а я его чаще — Снейпом. Привычки…

Северус поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит. Гермиона смотрит на нас.

— Хорошо. Тогда я — Гермиона, — кивает она. — Так вот, Северус, в записях только краткое описание. Оно более подробное, чем в книге Гарри, на основе которой было найдено решение, но все равно не полное. Вы не искали по названию ритуала?

— Я не успел, — отвечает Снейп. — Я вернулся из поездки только недавно. Хотел снова попросить вас посмотреть в библиотеке Блэков.

— Но мы же там все перерыли! — вставляю я.

— Мы смотрели про проклятия, но это — Гермиона тыкает в пергамент пальцем, — не проклятие. Даже не вредящий ритуал, скорее, защитный. О последствиях в основном описании могло быть и не сказано, мы ведь искали с конца. Но если найдем основное описание, возможно, там будет какое-то решение.

— Я согласен с мисс… с Гермионой, — сообщает Северус. — По части ритуалов магические книги — не самые надежные источники. Обычно нужно изучить пять-десять фолиантов, чтобы в итоге найти все нужные данные.

— Значит, — резюмирую я, — нужно поискать в библиотеке. Но сначала мне нужно решить проблему с Джинни.

— С Джинни? — переспрашивает Гермиона. Я киваю.

— Она читала и выкидывала мои письма, — поясняю я. — И еще запустила в меня «Ступефай». Ну, и сказала, что мы расстанемся, если я уйду. Не уверен, что она говорила серьезно, но думаю, что так и будет.

Гермиона смотрит на меня с волнением и недоверием.

— Гарри, ты серьезно? — переспрашивает она. — Вы столько лет вместе!

Я пожимаю плечами. Мы можем быть сколько угодно лет вместе, но это не дает ей никакого права манипулировать мной и решать за меня, что мне делать. Гермионе я это не поясняю, но, кажется, она и сама все понимает.

После того, как я рассказываю про расставание с Джинни вслух, я понимаю, что мне становится как-то легче, как будто я принял решение и «разрулил» всю эту ситуацию. Поэтому я дожидаюсь окончания беседы и говорю Снейпу, что скоро вернусь. После этого я аппарирую к дому и захожу внутрь, на всякий случай держа палочку на изготовку.

Джинни уже дома. Она не появилась в Мунго, чтобы не устраивать скандала на публике, знала, что я буду зол. Сейчас она сидит в гостиной в красивом платье. Рядом с ней — журнальный столик, на котором стоят все мои любимые сладости. Я смотрю на это с каким-то разочарованием: попытка извиниться таким образом выглядит скучно и как-то беспомощно. Как только Джинни видит меня, она вскакивает и бросается обниматься.

— Гарри, ты пришел! Я так рада! Я уж думала, что ты не вернешься!

Этот монолог вызывает у меня смешок. Как я могу не вернуться в собственный дом? Джинни продолжает щебетать, а я смотрю на нее и вижу, как все это фальшиво и глупо. В какой-то момент она замолкает, а я открываю рот и у меня вырывается:

— Джинни, извини, но мы расстаемся.

— Что? — неверящим тоном говорит она и тут же начинает плакать.

Она причитает, просит не бросать ее, утверждает, что меня околдовал Снейп, но я не реагирую на ее истерику. Когда она немного успокаивается, я только спрашиваю:

— Сколько дней тебе нужно, чтобы съехать?

Джинни, глотая слезы, продолжает говорить, что это ошибка. Я беру ее за плечи и объясняю:

— Джин, ты — красивая, умная и нежная. Но ты перешла черту. Я не позволю мной манипулировать, решать за меня, как мне жить. Извини, но мы расстаемся.

Джинни смотрит мне прямо в глаза, пытаясь найти там ответ, отыскать хоть намек на то, что все можно изменить. Но я ее больше не люблю, мне просто противно. Ощущение предательства разрушило все мои светлые чувства. Кажется, Джинни это понимает и резко перевоплощается. Теперь на меня сыплются обвинения в том, что я забрал ее молодость, что она потратила на меня лучшие годы, что я — чертов гей, который прыгает по чужим членам. Я слушаю это все молча, в очередной раз уверяясь в правильности принятого решения. Наконец, ей надоедает орать и она замолкает.

— Сколько дней тебе нужно, чтобы съехать? — повторяю вопрос я.

— Завтра меня здесь не будет, — кратко отвечает Джинни, разворачивается и уходит в свою комнату. Я вызываю Кричера, прошу его помочь Джинни собраться и не вредить ей. Сам я оставаться в доме не хочу, так что возвращаюсь к Северусу.

Меня встречают почти как родного. Герми уже ушла, а Северус выглядит так себе. Я понимаю, что опять слишком задержался.

— Завтра можно будет перебраться на Гриммо, если хочешь, — говорю ему я, хватая ладонь. — Джин съедет, мы разошлись.

— Я… — начинает Северус и на какое-то время замолкает, а потом собирается с силами и выдавливает из себя: — я прошу прощения, что все так вышло. Я не хотел разрушить твои отношения.

Я смотрю на него с легким удивлением. Он отводит взгляд. Я немного сжимаю его руку и стараюсь успокоить:

— Северус, ты тут не при чем. Думаю, если бы не случилось это, случилось бы что-то другое. Джинни… Джинни странная. У нее постоянно жуткие перепады настроения и я не знаю, чего от нее ждать. Я может и любил ее, но побаивался. В общем, мы бы все равно расстались. Лучше раньше, чем позже. Хорошо, что до свадьбы... 

Северус ничего не отвечает, он высвобождает руку и идет на кухню заваривать чай. Через некоторое время он появляется в гостиной с двумя чашками и спрашивает:

— Ты не зашел в библиотеку?

— Нет, — качаю головой я. — Джинни устроила истерику. Я думаю, смогу сходить туда завтра, если…

Мне не нужно договаривать. Я не считал периодичность сокращения контакта, а Снейп вряд ли мне ее скажет. Но судя по скорости, завтра может быть так, что мы не сможем быть в разных комнатах. Сейчас между щелчками, которые я все еще чувствую, порядка шести часов.

>Я так вымотался, что засыпаю практически сразу и ни разу за ночь не просыпаюсь. Я уверен, что Снейп приходил ко мне как минимум раз, но организм, измотанный всеми последними событиями, дал мне выспаться. В обед приходит Кричер и сообщает, что «рыжая предательница крови забрала все свои вещички». Гарри выясняет, что Снейп уже собрался, и они отправляются на Гриммо.

Снейп уходит занимать ту же комнату, что раньше, а я сразу же иду в скрытую секцию библиотеки. Теперь я ищу по ритуалам и по названию, которое откопал Снейп. Книг все равно очень много, так что я сижу за ними до самого вечера, пару раз выбираясь к Снейпу. Вечером присоединяется Гермиона. Так проходит несколько дней, пока нам не улыбается удача.

Книжка, в которой оказывается нужная им информация, совсем небольшая и посвящена разным подчиняющим ритуалам, которые поддерживаются с помощью магии секса. Один из сценариев точно совпадает с нашей ситуацией, и я с надеждой читаю абзац за абзацем, желая увидеть, что предлагает автор в качестве решения. И оно меня шокирует. Единственный вариант уменьшить агрессивность уз после нарушения правил — полный магический брак.

Я прошу Герми ничего не говорить Снейпу какое-то время: мне самому нужно сжиться с этой мыслью. Герм, кажется, сразу понимает, что я соглашусь и начинает спрашивать, уверен ли я. Я не уверен, но и выбора у меня нет. Я не могу оставить все как есть или просто убить Снейпа. Согласно данным автора, промежуток между контактами так и будет сокращаться, пока зависимый не будет чувствовать боль постоянно. Это — не та жизнь, которую я хочу для него.

Но магический брак означает союз навсегда. Магия не дает разводов, а те варианты брака, которые предлагает автор, требуют еще и верности. Это связь до самой смерти, на все ближайшие сто лет, которые грозят мне как магу.

На то, чтобы смириться у меня уходит почти неделя. Я перечитываю уйму литературы по магическим бракам и прихожу к мысли, что не все так плохо. А значит, я готов говорить со Снейпом.

Я решаю не создавать никакой особой атмосферы: просто выхожу из библиотеки и говорю:

— Северус, я нашел решение.

Снейп поднимает глаза от книги и смотрит на меня. Я молчу, пока он не спрашивает:

— И какое же?

— Магический брак, — отвечаю я спокойно. Снейп сверлит меня взглядом, а потом спрашивает:

— Ты же понимаешь, что это — не решение?

Я качаю головой.

— Вполне себе решение.

— Да что ты знаешь вообще о магических браках?! — подскакивает Снейп на месте и кричит на меня в лучших традициях уроков в Хогвартсе. Я смотрю на него, а он продолжает ругаться: — Ты понимаешь, что это на всю жизнь? Мы не сможем избавиться друг от друга никогда!

— Есть другое решение? — холодно интересуюсь я, и он резко успокаивается. Но я настаиваю: — Так что, есть?

В последнее время я почти не чувствую его боли или эмоций, но сейчас до меня доносятся отголоски ненависти, неуверенности и какой-то покорности. Наконец, он отвечает:

— Есть. Ты можешь убить меня.

— Спасибо, — отвечаю я ему холодно, — Северус, что хочешь сделать меня убийцей. Опять.

Он вскидывает голову и смотрит на меня пристально. Зрачки у него расширены, а руки сжаты в кулаки. Он тяжело дышит, но не двигается с места и ничего не говорит. Я чувствую щелчок.

— Северус, — говорю спокойно, подхожу к нему, беру за руку. — Извини, я сразу не сказал. Но я читал про магические браки, про те ритуалы, что нужны в нашем случае. Я думал. Я понял, что готов на это. Магический брак не так уж плох, по крайней мере это лучше, чем то, что есть сейчас. Я думаю, что мы приспособимся.

— Поттер, — хрипло отвечает мне он, — Гарри, ты понимаешь, что это на всю жизнь? Сейчас ты поссорился с Уизли, но чувства вернутся. Или ты найдешь кого-то еще. Но ты будешь связан со мной. И уже не сможешь меня уничтожить, магия убьет тебя за вред супругу.

— Я знаю, Северус. Я читал.

— Ты плохо читал.

Меня начинает это утомлять, но я понимаю: он просто ничего не обдумал. Я говорю, что сейчас приду и ухожу в закрытую секцию. Там я копирую описания ритуалов, которые нам подходят, и возвращаюсь к Снейпу.

— Вот три ритуала, с помощью которых мы можем заключить брак. Почитай, — протягиваю я ему бумаги. — Просто почитай. Решим что делать потом.

Снейп вздыхает и берет бумаги. С недовольным видом он садится обратно в кресло, и я понимаю, что разговаривать он со мной сейчас больше не будет. Сообщаю ему, что буду в мастерской и ухожу. Больше мы это не обсуждаем.

>Я не трогаю его несколько дней: сначала просто не хочу, а потом не знаю, как начать разговор. Положение спасает Гермиона. Она приходит к нам на обед и сначала болтает о всякой ерунде. Во время разговоров Гермиона смотрит на меня, потом на него, потом еще раз на меня. Смотрит долго, будто что-то ищет.

— Вы ведь так ничего и не решили? — спрашивает, наконец, она. Я качаю головой, а Снейп с удивлением смотрит на нее:

— Вы что, — уточняет он, — поддерживаете мистера Поттера в том безумии, что он задумал?

— Ну да, у нас ведь так много вариантов! — восклицаю я раздраженно. Гермиона с осуждением смотрит на меня, а потом поворачивается к Снейпу.

— Мне не очень нравится тон Гарри, но по сути он прав. У вас нет выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда, — уверенно отвечает Снейп. Он говорит тихо, а я вижу, как в нем борется нежелание это говорить и чувство долга. Сраное чувство долга. Но он уверен, что поступает правильно. Ну, хоть это радует. — Я просто могу остаться в Мунго. Они все равно ничего не найдут. Погрузят в магическую кому.

— Это все равно, что смерть! — Гермиона также шокирована, как и я, когда услышал эту чушь в первый раз. Но я привык, я стреляный. А она почти подскочила. — Вы хотите умереть?

— Давно пора, — Северус бурчит и отворачивается. Я чувствую, что он не хочет такого исхода, и чувствую ненависть: он ненавидит себя за это малодушие со всей силой, на которую только способен.

— Добавь еще, что они будут мариновать его, пока им не надоест выяснять. А мне придется сидеть рядом и все это наблюдать.

— Не обязательно. — Он раздражен и не понимает, почему я просто не откажусь от него. Ему было бы так проще, но эту часть я ему облегчать не собираюсь.

— Думаешь, я оставлю тебя мучиться?

Меня раздражает с какой легкостью Снейп делает из меня злодея. Он морщится, а потом отвечает прохладным голосом:

— Поттер, все не так уж плохо. Если я потороплюсь и закончу дела…

— Это что-то новенькое. — Я даже не утруждаюсь промолчать. Меня начинает доставать его упрямство. — Им понадобится, по меньшей мере, месяц. А может и два. Попадешь на особо упорного врача, будут полгода обследовать. Тебе в красках описать, что будет? Или ты сам догадаешься.

Щелчок. Синхронно смотрим на часы. Чуть больше часа прошло.

— Ни черта ты не успеешь, Снейп. — Комментирую, опуская руку на плечо. Он раздраженно смахивает ее.

— Ну, значит, не успею.

Достал. Бесит. Достал неимоверно. Я психую и начинаю почти орать:

— Снейп, ну скажи, что тебя не устраивает? Есть простое решение. Как дважды два. Один обряд, чтобы избавиться от этой головной боли. Я тебе противен? Отлично! Заключаем брак, живем положенные полгода, а потом вали хоть в Коукворт, хоть на Ямайку. Но нет, это слишком просто для Северуса Снейпа! — я смотрю на него злобно. Моим взглядом, наверное, можно поджечь что-нибудь. Но ему почему-то не обидно. Ему тепло. И я это чувствую. Он кивает. Я выдыхаю. Замечательно.Кажется, я сказал это вслух, потому что и Северус, и Гермиона улыбаются.

Я говорю, что нужно подготовить ритуальный зал, на что Гермиона хитро улыбается и говорит, что там уже все готово. Нужно только выбрать один из трех ритуалов и внести небольшие корректировки. Снейп поджимает губы: ему не нравится, что все так как бы решили за него. Но я только благодарю Герми: она существенно облегчила нам жизнь.

Мы проводим ритуал быстро. Магия мне почти не сопротивляется, а Кричер внезапно одобряет мое решение и бурчит что-то о сильных магах в сильном союзе. Мне кажется, что после брака Снейпу должно стать лучше, но он он, кажется, чувствует себя еще хуже. Я обеспокоенно спрашиваю его, в чем дело: мне страшно, что мы заключили брак, связали себя узами навечно, и все это зря. Но он, проводя по лицу рукой, поясняет, что дело в закреплении.

— Магия будет тянуть меня к тебе, пока мы не подтвердим союз, — говорит он усталым голосом.

— Значит, нужно сделать это побыстрее? — то ли констатирую, то ли спрашиваю я. Снейп качает головой и предлагает подождать до вечера. Полночь — хорошее время для магических клятв и ритуалов. Я не против. Хотя он держит меня за руку почти весь день, к этому я уже привык. А вот как я буду жить без него, когда он уйдет через полгода брака, — я уже не знаю. Он настолько стал частью моей жизни, что мне сложно представить себя без него.

В двенадцатом часу ночи мы оказываемся в спальне.

— Северус, — останавливаю я его, — давай сделаем… давай хотя бы попробуем сделать вид, что у нас отношения? Вдруг что-то получится.

— Сделать вид, говоришь? — переспрашивает он, и я киваю. Он смотрит на меня долгим взглядом, а потом подходит и целует в губы. Это мой первый поцелуй с мужчиной и сначала я удивляюсь, а потом меня захватывают ощущения. Его губы мягкие, теплые и удивительно нежные. Я ловлю нижнюю губу и легко посасываю, потом ласкаю языком и чуть отодвигаюсь, чтобы вновь поцеловать его. Хотя он провел столько времени рядом со мной, я только сейчас начинаю разбирать его запах: терпкую смесь из трав и чего-то еще мне незнакомого. В какой-то момент поцелуя я чувствую, что его руки легли мне на спину и во ответ обнимаю его. Он худой, но жилистый. Никогда этого не замечал.

Я глажу его по спине, продолжая целовать. Совершенно случайно моя рука поднимается вверх и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Они такие неожиданно мягкие и приятные на ощупь, что я начинаю перебирать их пальцами, постанывая от удовольствия. Мы еще какое-то время целуемся, а потом Снейп отстраняется и тихо говорит:

— Хватит, Гарри, пойдем в постель. И выпусти мои волосы, они мне дороги.

Я смотрю на него. На его лице легкий румянец, значит, видимо, не только мне понравился поцелуй? Я радостно улыбаюсь, хватаю его за руку и тащу на кровать. Мы падаем туда прямо в одежде и я смеюсь.

— Что смешного, Поттер? — спрашивает Снейп, заползая рукой мне под одежду. Мне становится еще смешнее, и я не могу ему ответить. Он ненадолго замирает и насмешливо спрашивает: — Мне прекратить?

Я мотаю головой. Он продолжает раздевать меня, стягивая футболку. Я тоже тянусь к его одежде, застенутой на сотню пуговиц. Когда я касаюсь первой у самого воротника, он замирает вновь и смотрит на меня с сомнением, но потом берет палочку и проводит вдоль сюртука. Все пуговицы расстегиваются сами собой, а я хлопаю его по плечу.

— Эй, ты лишил меня работы!

Неожиданно, Снейп коротко смеется, наклоняется ко мне и со словами «Сделаешь другую» целует. Этот поцелуй короче и жестче, и он меня заводит. С возбуждением приходят воспоминания о том, как это у нас обычно бывало, и мне становится неуютно, но Снейп неожиданно напорист. Он раздевает меня неожиданно быстро, а я все еще не снял с него даже сюртука. Сжалившись над моими жалкими попытками стянуть с него одежду, Снейп раздевается сам, оставшись только в брюках.

Я стараюсь прикоснуться к нему, но он то и дело ловит мои руки, отводя от себя. Зато сам щедро ласкает в самых неожиданных местах. Его руки, кажется, везде, и это приводит меня в неописуемый восторг. Член давно стоит, а Снейп уже пару раз начинал дрочить мне, а потом переключался на соски, шею, живот, бедра. В итоге я чертовски возбужден, я не помню такого сильного желания даже когда я был подростком. А Снейп продолжает дразнить меня еще больше, отстраняясь сам.

В какой-то момент ласки прекращаются и Снейп смотрит мне в глаза. Я не понимаю, что происходит, приподнимаюсь на локте, спрашиваю:

— Северус, что случилось?

Он протягивает руку и проводит ей по моему лицу, задевая большим пальцем губы.

— Что, Поттер, — говорит он низким бархатистым голосом, — отдашься мне?

Я сглатываю. Секс с мужчиной у меня в первый раз, и мне немного страшно.

— Если не хочешь, можем как обычно, — предлагает Снейп.

Это «как обычно» почти бьет меня под дых. Это «как обычно» почти всегда было тупой дрочкой, когда я старался кончить побыстрее, а он возбуждался может пару раз за все время. Все эти переживания захватывают меня, я сажусь на кровати и начинаю рассматривать полоски на простынях.

— Поттер... — зовет меня Снейп каким-то растерянным тоном. Я разглаживаю полоски рукой, поворачиваюсь к нему и говорю:

— Северус, прости меня за эти «как обычно», ладно? Мне стоило делать это как-то…

— Иди сюда, Поттер, — улыбается Снейп и тянет меня к себе. Я сажусь, опираясь на его грудь спиной, и он обхватывает меня руками. Эта поза такая уютная, что я расслабляюсь и прижимаюсь к нему.

— Если бы ты мог делать это «как-то», ты бы это делал, — говорит он спокойным тихими голосом, — Но ты не мог, потому что я бы тебе не позволил. Поэтому не думай об этом. Если, конечно, ты правда хочешь какие-то отношения.

— Думаешь, что-то выйдет? — спрашиваю я. Я предложил это, потому что мне было неприятно жить в ненависти до конца жизни.

— Я не знаю, Поттер, — отвечает Снейп, он положил руку мне на голову и перебирает волосы, — я знаю, что мы друг от друга теперь никуда не денемся. Поэтому, я думаю, мы можем попробовать. Даже если ничего не выйдет, хуже уже не будет.

В его словах одновременно ощущается безысходность и надежда, поэтому мне хочется его поддержать. Я задираю голову, пытаясь посмотреть на него, но у меня ничего не получается.

— Поттер, ты шею себе так свернешь, — как-то нежно говорит Снейп.

Я разворачиваюсь, сажусь напротив него в позу лотоса и беру его руки в свои.

— Северус, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. За это время я узнал о тебе многое и многое в тебе мне понравилось. Я согласился на этот брак не из жалости, а потому что это правда показалось мне неплохой идеей. Ты умный, надежный и на тебя можно положиться. И ты мне дорог.

Снейп смотрит на меня какое-то время, потом отводит взгляд и говорит тихо-тихо.

— Ты мне тоже дорог, Гарри.

Мы какое-то время сидим так и молчим, потом я приподнимаюсь, тянусь к нему и целую. Он чуть замешкавшись отвечает на поцелуй и вскоре я забываю обо всей этой ерунде. Распалив меня во второй раз, Снейп шепчет мне на ухо:

— Ты так и не ответил. Готов мне отдаться?

Его голос звучит так развратно и пошло, что у меня вдоль позвоночника пробегают мурашки. Я шепчу ему в ответ:

— Да, возьми меня, Северус.

Он опять коротко смеется.

— Не так быстро, Поттер.

Он снова начинает ласкать и гладить меня, и я теряюсь в ощущениях. В какой-то момент Снейп призывает смазку и аккуратно начинает массировать мне анус. Я думал, что он воспользуется заклинанием, но в таком способе есть свое очарование. Я почти полностью расслаблен и доверяю ему, так что подготовка проходит быстро. Три пальца внутри меня — это странно, но я быстро привыкаю. Снейп, убедившись, что я полностью готов, приставляет к моей заднице член. Я чувствую как гладкая горячая головка касается ануса и подаюсь назад. Член входит легко и я чувствую как растягиваются мышцы. Снейп входит в меня до конца, хватается за меня и сильно сжимает пальцы.

— Куда ж ты торопишься, Поттер, — выдыхает он и замирает, только тяжело дышит. У меня задница начинает немного саднить и я стараюсь отодвинуться, но Снейп ловит меня.

— Стоять, — шипит он, — потерпи, сейчас пройдет.

Я замираю, а Снейп начинает меня ласкать. Когда он дотягивается до члена, я забываю про неприятное ощущение в заднице и не могу сдержать стона. Снейп медленно двигается, продолжая дразнить головку пальцем. С каждым движением он входит все увереннее, а в какой-то момент задевает простату, и я вижу фейерверки перед глазами и почти кричу.

Снейпу требуется не так уж много времени, чтобы довести меня до пика. Сам он кончает почти сразу после, сильно вжавшись в меня, подрагивая и хрипло дыша. Часы бьют полночь. Снейп еще некоторое время лежит мне, переводя дыхание, потом скатывается и использует очищающее.

— Северус… — начинаю я, но Снейп подтягивает меня к себе и целует.

— Спать, Поттер, — говорит он, потом одним движением перетекает мне за спину, обнимает сзади и утыкается в плечо. Через некоторое время я слышу спокойное дыхание и понимаю: он уснул.

>Снейп сопит сзади, а у меня ни в одном глазу. Все, что произошло — очень странно, но мне нравится. Правда, я не знаю, как все будет дальше. Но когда Снейп приходит ко мне следующим вечером и низким шепотом предлагает повторить, я начинаю думать, что может у нас что-то и выйдет.


End file.
